Miserable At Best
by WakeUpSunshine
Summary: Josie Puckerman, daughter of Rachel and Noah Puckerman, has a secret. A secret that she doesn't want getting out. A secret that could jeopardize everything. She needs all the support she can get, that could come in the form of a group of glee kids.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. :) So, this is my first Glee FF. I've written plenty of Twilight and The O.C. but this is something completely new for me. This is about Puckleberry's daughter. Just read to figure out what's going on with her. I'm not the best at grammar so please excuse that. Hmmm, I labeled it as Puckleberry, because even though right now it isn't exactly Puckleberry, it will be eventually. Plus she's their daughter...soo. yeah. Hope you enjoy! I love feedback, by the way.

Chapter 1

I sighed, leaning against my locker with my books pressed against my body. I was completely ignoring the students around me, waiting patiently as my best friend fixed her hair in the mirror from inside her locker. I rolled my eyes as she smacked her gum and asked if her hair looked alright. Being best friends with a girl that was extremely full of herself was a hard job. Sometimes I ask myself why I even bother with her, but then I'm reminded that in this school, reputation is everything and being friends with Chloe Roman definitely put me in the popular crowd.

Suddenly a group of Chloe's 'friends' rushed up to us, crowding around Chloe and completely ignoring my existence. Of course, I didn't mind. In fact, I liked being ignored by those girls. They were all annoying with their snotty and pretentious selves.

Chloe closed her locker, looking past me with a fake grin on her face. I turned my head to look at who she was grinning at. My entire body froze as I saw the object of her affection walking down the hallway. Truthfully, that guy was a jerk and even though Chloe was an annoying bitch, I would never want her to be played over by him the way I had been.

Hunter Prince had shown an interest in me one night at a party that was being thrown by one of his friends. I had come with Chloe but she quickly ditched me, causing me to go off in search of my own fun. I didn't think my fun would turn into losing my virginity to Hunter that night, then being completely ignored by him from then on.

Today of course was no different, because the asshole himself, smoothly walked past us without a second glance. Chloe waved off her groupies and told me she was heading to class. I nodded and pushed off my locker then turned in the opposite direction.

I made sure my books were covering my midsection as I walked towards the Cheerio coach's office. I was relieved to find my Aunt Quinn alone. I plopped down in the chair across from her, my hands immediately covering my stomach. Aunt Quinn sighed, pushing her chair away from her desk. She stood up and walked over to me silently.

Aunt Quinn is the only one I've told about my stupid mistake with Hunter. She's also the only one who knows that it's been two months and I still haven't gotten a period. Along with all that, she took me to the doctor where it was confirmed that my stupid mistake was going to cost me the rest of my life.

"How's the morning sickness going?" She asked, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Pretty terrible. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to pull the whole 'I have a bug' thing before Ezra starts to take notice." I ran a hand through my dark hair feeling sorry for myself again.

"Maybe you should tell someone, you know I really hate keeping this secret from your Mother."

I was really lucky to have my Aunt Quinn through all of this, without her I'm not sure how I'd manage to keep my cool. She wasn't my biological aunt, just my Mother's best friend and happened to be my Dad's first 'baby mama.' When they were sixteen, they were in this same situation as I am in right now, except Aunt Quinn led Uncle Finn into believing he was the father of her baby from a hot tub incidence. I'm still trying to figure out how someone could be so stupid as to believe that, but then again Uncle Finn isn't the brightest crayon in the box. Of course my Mom let the cat out of the bag and Uncle Finn found out the truth.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. I knew that telling my Mother would be a very bad idea, of course I also knew there really was no other way around that. I refused to have an abortion so pretty soon, before I started to look like a blimp, I needed to let parent's know about this stupid mistake inside of me.

I'm sixteen, you can't exactly expect me to be excited about this thing. I remember when Mom was pregnant with my little brother and how loving she was towards her bump. I can't see myself being that way towards mine. I'm already disgusted by how much weight Aunt Quinn said I'm going to gain, there's no way I could love something that could eventually cause me stretch marks.

The bell rang for class, so I rose from the chair and pulled my books up against myself. I knew I wasn't showing yet, but I couldn't help but feel like I needed to cover up my mistake.

"Josie, please think about talking to your Mom." Aunt Quinn called after me.

"I can't yet." I replied. "See you at practice, Coach Q." I sighed before exiting her office.

Instead of going straight to class, I made a pit stop at the bathroom to check on my appearance. I felt disgusting but judging by the mirror, I didn't look it in my red Cheerio's uniform. I was only eight weeks pregnant, which meant I probably wouldn't showing for another three or four weeks, according to Aunt Quinn. She said with Beth, she didn't show for awhile but with her second, she felt like she started showing the second she got pregnant.

I wasn't worried about my second right now, which I knew wouldn't be any time soon considering I'm only sixteen and on my first. This is definitely a lesson to me. Once the thing is out of me, there will be no man touching me unless we are married. I don't care if I will forever be called a prude, I never want to end up in this sort of situation ever again.

I fixed my pony-tail then walked out of the bathroom. I walked through the empty halls, unsure if I even wanted to attend class today.

I ended up going to class, since I had nowhere else to go. My teacher just brushed my tardy off, knowing that there was no use in saying anything to me about it since I would just get Aunt Quinn to stick up for me again.

I tried to pay as much attention in class as I possibly could. I had a million different things on my mind, things that didn't include my boring Biology teacher at the front of the room. I knew I needed to pay attention, since getting a bad grade was the last thing I needed. My parent's were already going to flip over what was going on inside of me, I didn't need to add on a bad grade with that.

My parent's were pretty strict with grades, well my Mom was. Mom wouldn't accept anything below an A, while Dad was a little more lenient and let us get away with B's and sometimes an occasional C, but that's only if we had a really good excuse for it.

Class ended up feeling like it dragged on for hours before the bell rang. I quickly made my way out of the room, trying to avoid seeing Chloe before class. For the past few weeks, she was really getting on my nerves. Before, I could handle her annoying ways but it seems like now I just can't help but want to punch the girl every time I'm around her. Plus, hearing her go on and on about the stupid asshole that was Hunter Prince, really wasn't anything I was interested in.

I made it a point to avoid Chloe up until lunch. It wasn't possible to avoid her then, since I always sat with her and the other Cheerio's. I went through the line only grabbing an apple and water, knowing if I got anything heavier I'd be spewing half way through next period. I sat down at the round table, with Chloe on my right and another brainless Cheerio on my left.

I bit into my apple, completely ignoring all of the catty girls around me. They were gossiping about something I couldn't even care about.

"Oh my God." Chloe breathed, causing me to look up at her. I turned my attention towards Hunter Prince making his way over to us. I just rolled my eyes and refocused on finishing my apple and getting the hell away from him. "He's coming over here, Josie!" She grabbed my arm, tightening her grip the closer he got. It took all I could to be able to snatch my arm away from her. But, by that time Hunter had already approached our table. "Hi Hunter." Chloe giggled.

"Hey." He replied. "Think we could talk?" I looked up to find him smirking at my best friend. I sighed, wishing I could tell her to sit back down and save her the heartbreak she would probably suffer pretty soon. But, I couldn't. Not without sharing my dirty little secret.

I watched as Chloe stood up without a second thought, walked around the table and let him lead her out of the cafeteria. I looked down at my half eaten apple, suddenly losing whatever appetite I had. I stood up and went to throw it away in the nearest garbage can.

After throwing away my trash, I went straight to Aunt Quinn's office. I figured I'd go and sit in there while waiting on the nausea to hit me.

When I reached her office, I walked in without knocking. Aunt Quinn's eyes narrowed at me as I noticed the Glee Club couch sitting in the chair across from her.

"What do you need, Josie?" Aunt Quinn asked standing up. Mr. Schuster turned around in his chair and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and braced myself for him to bring up the fact that my parent's used to be in Glee club at one point and I should think about joining…blah, blah, blah. There was no way I would ever join a nerd infested show choir.

I was surprised when he didn't. Instead, he stood up and said bye to Aunt Quinn. He stopped in front of me before leaving, smiled then walked past me. I turned to watch him walk out of the room, confused. I looked back to Aunt Quinn to find her with her back in her chair, with her head on the desk.

"What just happened?" I asked closing her door and taking the seat Mr. Schue had just been in.

"He just came in to tell me he's leaving McKinley." She sighed, but I could tell there was more. "His wife, the old Guidance counselor here, was just diagnosed with stage four lymphoma."

Mom and Dad kept close with their high school Glee family, so Mr. Schue, his wife and daughter would show up to most of the important gatherings. After the divorce though, they stopped showing up. So, it's been a few years since I've seen Mrs. Schuster, but I remember how sweet she was even though she was just a little bit neurotic about most things.

"I'm pretty sure he asked me to take over Glee club."

My eyes widened at that. I almost laughed but didn't when I saw the serious look on Aunt Quinn's face. I could tell that she was seriously contemplating taking him up on that offer.

Glee has never been popular. Not even after my parent's and their Glee club won Nationals two years in a row. It's basically social suicide. I wonder if it's that way for the teachers as well. If so, I should probably talk Aunt Quinn out of agreeing to take over for Mr. Schue. Then again, she actually enjoyed Glee club in high school so I'm not sure I would stand a chance in that argument.

"There's only nine students right now, so I'd need to recruit some more kids to be able to compete in sectionals…"

"You're seriously going to take over Glee club, aren't you?" I asked shaking my head back and forth. "This could possibly be a disaster."

"Glee club helped me become the person I am today, Josie. You might not see the good in it right now, but trust me you will." She stood up. "If I'm going to do this then I'm going to need your help."

"My help? With what?" I asked.

"Getting new members for New Directions." She smiled deviously. I groaned and flung my head back.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You're a popular girl, and if anyone can do it then I know it's you."

"It seems you have forgotten that I've got a bun in the oven!" I cried pointing to my flat stomach.

"I haven't forgotten at all, Jo. Honestly, without Glee club I'm not sure how I would have gotten through my pregnancy with Beth."

"There's no way I'm joining Glee club, Aunt Quinn. I'm sorry, but I'm not committing social suicide, not even for you." I sighed, standing up with my books clutched to my stomach. "I'm sure you can find your members but I can't help. I'm already going through enough right now."

I couldn't see myself joining Glee club right now. Especially since before too long I'd be the laughing stock of the school all by myself without something like Glee clouding over me.

I offered Aunt Quinn an apologetic smile before leaving her office. I had to get out of there before she was actually able to con me into being in Glee club. I already had a feeling she would be calling my Mom about it later. Which would cause Mom to be on my ass about joining.

As I was walking down the hall, I spotted my older brother Ezra. I chewed on my lower lip as I approached him. Things between Ezra and I had been different lately. I'm not sure what happened but between having sex with Hunter that night at the party and Ezra getting a girlfriend, I lost interest in sharing every little thing with my brother. He would probably either kill me or Hunter if he found out about that night. Of course, before too long he will know more then I want anyone to know about that night.

Just as I was about to approach my brother his girlfriend, Tori Newman, glued herself to his side. Sure, I could have endured the love fest that was my brother and his girlfriend, but then Hunter Prince had to walk up and start chatting with them. My brother and Hunter were both on the football team, and sort of friends. Thankfully they weren't the type of friends that hung at each others houses. I was lucky that that spot was only reserved for Sully Evans, Aunt Quinn's oldest son.

"Josie!" I turned around at the sound of my name. Chloe was making her way towards me with a huge smile on her face.

I contemplated turning around and pretending I hadn't heard or seen her. But, decided against it when my only other option was to walk towards my brother and Hunter. So, I stayed in my spot and waited for Chloe.

"You're not going to believe what Hunter asked me!" Chloe gushed as soon as she was in front of me. I tried to feign interest and asked what happened, hoping she didn't see my lack of interest. "He asked me to homecoming!" She was practically jumping up and down at this point.

"That's great, Chloe." I lied.

"I know! We have to find you a date, so we can double." She grinned.

"I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going? This is homecoming, Josie. We're on the Cheerios, we have to go." Her face fell.

"I have plans." That was definitely a lie. Before I found out I was pregnant with Hunter's spawn, I had been excited about homecoming. I had even contemplated asking Sully Evans to be my date, since I've had a crush on the guy since I was six. But, this bastard baby decided to appear, so now I'm SOL and definitely not taking my expanding ass to homecoming alone.

"You have got to be kidding me." She growled. "Fine, I'll just have to ask DeAndra to double…" I knew what she was trying to do. I knew she was trying to make me jealous by bringing up one of the girls on the Cheerio's. Honestly, I could have cared less. It would probably be a good thing for me if she started hanging out with someone else. It would mean less time that I had to deal with her annoying self.

"Look, I need to get to class. See you at practice." I replied before turning around and walking towards my next class. Thankfully my brother and Hunter had moved on and I didn't have to interact with either of them.

Once my last class of the day was over, I went straight towards the gym where Cheerio's practice would be held. I sat down on the bleachers to wait on everyone else. I started to think about how long it would be until I would need to quit the Cheerio's. It already wasn't safe for the thing inside of me to do anything above moving my arms, but I knew if I quit now it would only raise everyone's suspicions. As much as my Mother hated that I was on the Cheerio's, she knew how much being on the squad meant to me so quitting for no reason really wasn't logical. I would either have to wait until I told her about the bastard baby to quit or give her some bullshit excuse that I already knew she wouldn't believe.

"You're here early." Tori Newman's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find our red headed captain walking towards me. "Practice doesn't start until four." She deadpanned.

"I just wanted some alone time." I shrugged at my brother's girlfriend. Tori shrugged back then put her bag down before walking over to pull the tumbling mats out. I would have helped her but if Aunt Quinn walked in and saw me lifting anything she would pitch a fit. I did notice Tori look at me and huff as she pulled the mats out alone, but I just pretended to ignore her.

A few minutes later, Aunt Quinn walked into the gym. She stopped to talk with Tori before turning to find me sitting on the bleachers alone.

"What are you doing here already?" She asked quirking an eyebrow as she approached me.

"Had nothing else to do, plus the alone time was nice." I replied.

"You know, I won't say anything if you miss practice today." She said, sitting down next to me. Tori had finished laying out the mats and was on her way out of the gym.

"I'm fine, I think I can handle practice today."

"We're practicing flips, Jo. That's not exactly safe for baby Puckerman." I knew she had a point, but I just wasn't ready to admit that I had to leave the one thing that made me happy. "I think it's time…"

"Don't even finish that." I said, my lip quivering. Even though I knew she was right, I wasn't ready to hear the words. "I'll turn in my uniform tomorrow." Before she could even reply, I stood up and walked away.

I held in the tears until I could make it to the bathroom. I didn't care if anyone was in there as I rushed into a stall and let the tears flow.

My life was officially over. Not only was I pregnant, but I was no longer a Cheerio. Everything was bad.

"Are you alright in there?" An oddly familiar voice asked after knocking on the stall door.

"I'm fine." I replied, trying to dry off my tears.

"You sure don't sound fine." She said back.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried, new tears escaping from my eyes.

"Josie, just open the door." That's when I realized who the familiar voice was. Valerie Hudson, Uncle Finn and Aunt Mercedes oldest daughter, and my Ex-best friend.

There was no way I could open that door to her right now. She and I might have been close at one point, but there's nothing close about us now.

"I'm fine, please leave." I spoke, wiping at my tear stained cheeks as I sunk down to the dirty cold floor. I heard her sigh from the other side of the door.

"Fine." The next thing I knew, the bathroom door was closing and I was officially alone.

Once I had cleaned my face and emerged from the bathroom, I went outside to wait on the bleachers for my brother. I knew he would probably ask why I was there the entire time and not at Cheerio's practice, but I knew if I just mentioned any sort of lady business he wouldn't press it.

I pulled out my history book and proceeded to do homework for the next two hours.

"Josie, let's go!" I was startled by my brother's voice coming from the bottom of the bleachers. I looked up and nodded before closing my book and standing up. I pulled my books to my chest, before following my brother to the senior parking lot.

Tori met up with us on the way, giving me a strange look. I shook my head hoping she didn't ask me why I wasn't at practicing but hoping even more that Aunt Quinn didn't tell them why I was kicked off the team. I sighed, knowing I should know better then that. After all, over twenty years ago Aunt Quinn was in this same position. If anyone, she should know how I feel about everyone finding out.

I got into the backseat of my brother's black SUV. As Ezra started up the car, I looked out the window and spotted Hunter walking to his truck. I then noticed that Chloe was following close behind him. I closed my eyes and shook my head. If I knew she would listen and actually care, then I would tell her how much of a jerk Hunter Prince was. But, Chloe liked him too much to care what I had to say. Plus, she'd probably want to know how I knew he was a jerk and honestly, I just wasn't ready for a conversation with her just yet.

I felt a little better once Ezra drove out of the school parking lot. I could hear Tori up front, going on about something that wasn't even important. I saw that Ezra was just nodding at the right moments, not really even paying attention to her. This was almost laughable.

"So, Josie." Tori turned around in her seat, startling me a bit. "Why weren't you at practice today? I mean, I saw you before…"

"Wasn't feeling good." I replied quickly. I could have slapped the red haired girl when she sent me a smirk and raised her eyebrow. "I'm cramping."

"You're lying. I know for a fact Coach Q doesn't allow us to miss a practice just for that." She narrowed her eyes.

"Leave her alone, Tor." My brother spoke from up front, cutting off his girlfriend from continuing to be a bitch towards me.

"But…" Tori turned towards him, sticking her lip out. I rolled my eyes as my brother smirked at her and reached over to touch her leg. I looked out the window, not wanting to pay attention to my brother and his skank in the front seat any longer.

I could only imagine what the rumors were going to be like tomorrow once I walked into that school without my Cheerio's uniform on. I wondered if Chloe would even talk to me after tomorrow. I'm not dumb, I know Chloe had first started being my friend because she knew that if we were close Aunt Quinn would be more likely to put her on the Cheerio's. To be completely honest, if it weren't for me Chloe wouldn't be anywhere near that team. I had more pep in my pinky toe then that girl did in her entire body.

Ezra dropped me off at our empty house, so he could go fool around with Tori for a little bit. Of course he didn't use those words, but I'm not stupid.

I walked inside our large home, plopped my books on the table in the foyer then found my way towards the living room. I didn't hesitate in plopping down on the leather couch and grabbing the remote to watch some mindless TV. I figured after I gave my uniform back in the morning, this would become my life for the next seven to eight months. And to think, it all started with a stupid mistake. I guess they really are right when they say 'one moment can change the rest of your life.'

As I was laying there, my stomach started to rumble with hunger. I almost ignored it but decided against it when I remember Aunt Quinn telling me that I needed to put my baby's needs before my own. I guess if the thing was hungry then I had to feed it. Even though everything I ate would probably come back up within the hour.

I made myself a grilled cheese, before plopping back on the couch. I knew if Mom came home and found me like this I'd be in trouble. Eating in any room but the dinning room or kitchen was a big no-no in our house. But, I figured what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

I remember a time when my Mom hadn't been so uptight. That had all ended six years ago when she and Dad divorced. My Mom was a completely different person then she is now. I'm pretty sure the divorce broke her. I don't know what happened between them, honestly. They seemed perfectly happy up until the day they sat Ezra and I down in the formal living room to tell us that they were getting a divorce. As broken as my Mom was about the divorce, I didn't see her cry once.

Two days after they told us they were divorcing, Dad left and things just haven't been the same since. My brother's and I visit him just about any time we want. We do the whole every-other weekend thing but it's gotten to a point that we get to decide when we want to go over to his place. Honestly, if Mom would allow it, I would be living with him.

Since we don't know exactly what happened between our parent's, Ezra blames Dad. Mom has to bribe him to visit Dad most of the time. I don't remember a time when he went willingly.

I would be lying if I said I didn't want my parent's together. I'm pretty sure Ezra would be lying as well, but we're both mature enough to know it will never happen. Mom hasn't dated much since Dad left but Dad has more one night stands then I thought was possible. According to Aunt Quinn, that's how he had been back in high school. At first it sort of bothered me, but then I realized that I liked it better then Dad finding a new girl that actually stuck around. I am definitely not ready for a step-Mom or in Mom's case, a step-dad.

I finished my sandwich and made quick work of washing my plate and returning to my previous spot on the couch. I started flipping through channels, landing on a show about giving birth which only made me want to throw up right there on the spot - so I turned it. I was already freaked out about being pregnant, there was no way I could even think about giving birth.

Before getting too comfortable, I got off the couch and went upstairs to change out of my uniform. This would probably be the last time I ever had the thing on, well at least until after the kid was born. I would definitely be back in it after that.

After pulling my uniform off and finding some sweat pants and a t-shirt to put on, I grabbed a hanger from my closer and put my Cheerio's uniform on it. I took a shaky breath as I put the hanger on my door knob.

I returned downstairs, plopping back in my previous spot and prepared myself to spend the next two hours there. Mom wouldn't be home with Micah until then and Ezra would probably stay over at Tori's for dinner again.

I didn't mind being alone. In fact, I enjoyed the quiet house.

My quiet was interrupted by my ringing cell phone. I saw my Dad's name on the screen and hit the green button.

"Hey, Daddy." I smiled.

"Hey, Care." He replied. My middle name is Caroline, which apparently is something special to my parent's, but ever since I can remember he's called me Caroline or Care instead of my actual name. Mom says it's because they fought for months on what to name me, and obviously she won but he wasn't willing to accept that. "Just called to see if you wanted to come have dinner with me or something. You haven't been over in a couple weeks."

"Yeah, of course." I nodded like he could see me. Ever since I found out about the pregnancy, I've been afraid to be around my Dad. He's the last person I want to find out, honestly. I'm afraid of my Mom and what she'll say or do but I'm more afraid of the disappointment that I know will come from my Dad. "What time did you want me over?"

"I'll be here until seven, so just come over around seven thirty, if I'm not there then just walk in. The house should be unlocked." I rolled my eyes. My Dad was so careless about stuff like that.

"Okay, see you later then, Daddy. Love you." I said before hanging up and plopping back on the couch once again. I felt completely drained but knew I couldn't avoid my Dad tonight.

I decided to go upstairs and do some homework since I probably wouldn't have time later.

I was still upstairs doing homework when I heard my Mom and brother come home. I had just finished up when Mom appeared in my doorway with her hands on her hips. I quirked an eyebrow at the way she was standing. She was doing her typical 'I'm Rachel Berry and I rule this house' stance.

"What?" I asked. I knew it was rude but my Mom and I haven't been on the best of terms in a long time. I was pretty sure she was used to my shortness by now.

"You're joining glee club." She said simply. I laughed shortly.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. You're out of your mind if you think I'm joining that…crap." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Quinn needs your vocal talent, Josephine. You have this amazing potential inside of you that you need to explore." She stepped more into my room. I just rolled my eyes. There was no way I was stepping foot inside that chorus room. I remembered the many classes Mom had put me in as a child, I also remember how freaking miserable I was. By the time I was six, I was burnt out on pageants and rehearsals. It was my Dad who saved me from that insanity. If it were up to my Mom, I'd be on Broadway by now.

"Forget it." I shrugged. "I'm going to Dad's for dinner." I said as I started to walk past her.

"This isn't over, missy!" She sounded angry, but I really could have cared less.

"I'm sure it isn't." I rolled my eyes and continued on out of my room and down the hall to the stairs. Once downstairs I said hi and bye to my littler brother. I put my tennis shoes back on at the door before walking out of the house and down the street to my Dad's. He only lived about five minutes away, plus I could really use the fresh air.

I knew he wouldn't be off work yet but I would rather sit in his empty house then have to talk to my Mom about stupid Glee club any day.

Once inside, I went through the living room to my bedroom. I liked how simple my room was here. There was barely anything on the wall besides an old mirror that most of my favorite pictures attached to it. Other then that, the room was pretty much bare and I loved it. The only bad thing was the tiny twin sized bed that Dad brought over from when I was a little kid. Sure, the bed was comfortable but I'm so used to sleeping a bigger bed now.

I plopped down on the little bed, closing my eyes for just a second. I wanted to just go ahead and fall asleep for the night but I knew that wouldn't really be fair to my Dad.

I wasn't alone long before Dad showed up with a large pepperoni and pineapple pizza. I smiled, happy that he still remembered my favorite kind.

"Hey, Princess." He greeted me, kissing my cheek.

"Hey, Daddy." I replied getting two plates out for us. I handed one over to him after he pulled back the top of the pizza. Before he could grab a slice, I jumped in and grabbed two of my own. I was starving and the pizza was smelling pretty delicious to me.

After getting my pizza then fixing myself a drink, I walked into the living and sat cross legged on the couch. I sat my plate in my lap then dug in like I hadn't eaten in days. Truthfully, the pizza I was eating was basically the only thing I felt that I could tolerate. I just hoped it wouldn't come back up later.

Dad walked over and sat down next to me. He passed me a bottle of water before taking a bite of his own pizza.

This was how my Dad and I bonded. We didn't need to talk, we just needed to be in the same room.

Dad picked up the remote that was on the coffee table and flipped on the TV. He started searching through the millions of channels before finally leaving it on a movie.

If I were spending time with Mom, we would have been watching some sort of musical or something. But, since I was with my Dad, he knew that I much preferred blood and gore over movies that people burst out into random song. Those had always seemed so lame to me.

I swallowed my last bite of the first pizza and wiped my hands on my pants. Mom would have had a fit if she had seen that.

I looked over at my Dad for a second. He looked tired. More tired then I'd seen him before. I wanted to ask if he was okay, but I knew that he didn't like talking about his feelings as much as I didn't. I'm still trying to figure out how he and my Mom even got along. She wants nothing more then to talk about her feelings. She could never be a therapist since she's pretty selfish when it comes to talking. She's into being the center of attention, always.

I finished up my last slice of pizza and put my plate on the coffee table. I propped my feet up and rubbed my full stomach.

I watched as Dad got back up to get more pizza, then sat back down. He didn't talk the entire time, which wasn't much a surprise.

After he was finished he picked up both of our plates and brought them to the kitchen. He returned to the couch and propped up his feet just like I had been doing.

"I talked to Quinn earlier, Care." My eyes widened and my breath got caught in my throat. Apparently Aunt Quinn was calling everyone today.

"Oh?" I squeaked out.

"She says you had to quit the Cheerio's today." He sat up, putting his feet back on the ground. "Want to tell me why?"

"Just felt like something I needed to do, Daddy." I shrugged. If he were Mom, then he would press it but he wasn't Mom and he knew my limits.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me but if you want to, then I'm all ears." He pointed towards his ears, making me giggle a little.

"I'll remember that." I replied with a smile. "Thanks for dinner." I nodded towards the kitchen where the leftover pizza was.

"Anytime." He smiled. "And I mean it. Anytime you want to get out of your Mom's hair, I would love to have you over. That stands for you brothers as well." I knew that I should have brought Micah, but I had been too upset with my Mom to really think anything through. Dad knew Ezra was a lost cause so it kind of surprised me that he said 'brother's.'

"Thanks." I said, rubbing my palms on my legs. We fell into another silence, but once again it wasn't anything uncomfortable. I sat back on the couch, and took a deep breath. I was so tired, even though it wasn't even eight yet.

I looked around Dad's living room. It was pretty plan, nothing like the overly decorated living room at my Mom's. Dad's house looked the opposite of Mom's, actually. I liked it, though. My own bedroom didn't have much on the walls, just a mirror and a poster that's been hanging over my bed since I was a baby.

My phone started buzzing next to me. I picked it up and saw that I had a new message.

_Why weren't you at practice today?- Chloe_

I didn't even bother answering her, just put my phone back down beside me and focused on the TV. I had no idea what was on but Dad seemed to be pretty interested in it.

"I've missed you, Dad." I said, out of nowhere. My Dad looked over at me and smiled.

"I've missed you too, Care. You should come visit more."

"I wish I could just live here." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Your Mom wouldn't like that too much." He pointed out.

"I know." I said, looking down at my lap. "It's not like we get along…"

"She still loves you, baby girl." He raised an eye brow at me.

"I know that." I spoke to my lap. "I just…"

Truthfully, I just didn't want to be living under her roof when she found out about the thing inside of me. Not that I didn't want to live with Dad, because I do. I have ever since the divorce but I never wanted Mom to get angry with me or Dad.

"What is it, baby girl?" Dad sighed from next to me. I just shook my head. I wasn't ready to spill my secret just yet. I had a feeling though, that I would tell Dad before I told anyone else.

"It's nothing, Dad." I shook my head, standing up. "I should really get home. Mom's probably worried." Not that I even cared about if my Mom was worried or not, I just wanted to get out before I ended up telling my Dad everything. "Thanks for dinner."

"Wait, Care." He stood up as well. Before he could say anything else, I was already halfway to his front door.

"Goodnight, Daddy." I waved at him before opening the front door. I walked out into the chilly night air, taking the same path I had earlier to get to Dad's.

I knew I should have stuck around and told him some sort of story, but I just couldn't. I didn't like lying to my Dad, I had never done it before and I just wasn't going to start now.


	2. Chapter 2

(: Enjoy. Everything will eventually explain itself, if it doesn't just tell me and I'll let you know. Thank you, guys!

Chapter 2

When I got home, I could hear my Mom and little brother in the living room. I decided that I didn't really feel like dealing with her again, so I went straight upstairs to my bedroom. I passed by Ezra's room to find him sitting on the edge of his bed playing a video game. I stopped and bit my lip before turning around and standing in his doorway. He looked up at me and nodded. I walked in and sat down next to him. I started toying with the hem of my shirt.

"What's up?" He didn't look away from his game.

"Nothing, just had dinner with Dad." I shrugged, looking up at his TV screen.

"Oh." He deadpanned.

"Yeah." I looked back down. "Ez?" I didn't look up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think that since they never told us why they divorced, that it might have been our fault?" It's not that Ezra and I hadn't tried to ask what happened between them, because we had. It's just, our parent's refused to talk about it. I remember a few days before Ezra and I had gotten into a fight, causing my parent's to fight. I'm not sure what it was about anymore. I guess it doesn't sound logical, but I've always tried to find a reason as to why this happened to our family.

"You're talking crazy, Jo." He laughed shortly.

"It's just a thought…" I sighed. "Well anyways, I'll let you get back to your game."

He didn't say anything as I stood up and left his room. Normally, he would have sat and talked with me. We would have had this long conversation about our parent's divorce, but things have changed so much between us. I really do miss having my brother to talk to. I can't talk to Chloe about anything deeper then school drama. Mom and I aren't close at all. Aunt Quinn is pretty much the only person I have to tell anything to anymore.

I walked into my room where I had left my homework spread out on my bed. I quickly picked up my books and notebooks, setting them on my desk. I shut my door then started to get dressed for bed. Ever since I was a kid, I couldn't sleep in pants. I don't know what it is, I have plenty of pajama pants and I wear them often but I can not fall asleep with them on. They always have to come off right before bed. Tonight, I didn't even bother putting any on. I crawled under my covers and took a deep breath.

The only place I felt safe anymore was in my bed, hidden under my covers.

I was almost asleep when the nausea hit me. I had to run to the bathroom I shared with my brothers, in only a t-shirt and underwear. Good thing they didn't see me. That would have been ultimately embarrassing. Plus, the last thing I needed was for Ezra to get suspicious about me throwing up again.

I finished my puke fest, brushed my teeth then headed back to bed.

The next morning, I found myself standing in front of my mirror with nothing but my underwear and bra on. I'd never worn anything but Cheerio's uniform to school since my first few days of freshman year. This was a pretty difficult thing for me to decide. Wearing the uniform was so much easier then this.

Part of me wanted to put it back on. I could ask Aunt Quinn to just let me sit out on every practice, just as long as I could keep my uniform on. But, this other part of me knew if I put it back on, I'd never want to take it off. It was time to give it up, I guess.

I took a deep breath and place my hands over my flat stomach. I was only eight weeks, I guess tomorrow will be nine weeks but you really couldn't even tell that I was pregnant aside from seeming a bit bloated all of the time. I really wasn't looking forward to gaining any weight. I like the way I look, hopefully after the thing is out of me, I can get back down to this. No, I will be get back down to this. There's no maybe or hopefully about it.

I looked away from the mirror and walked towards my closet. I couldn't find anything that I wanted to wear. I grabbed a green blouse and a pair of jeans. I slipped them on an looked at myself. I didn't feel like changing, so it would have to do. The jeans felt a little tight but the shirt felt fine. I really hoped I wouldn't have to buy an new clothes for awhile. At least not until after everyone knew about the baby. And honestly, I will probably try to drag that out as long as I possibly can.

I grabbed my books from my desk, and made sure to get my Cheerio's uniform to turn into Aunt Quinn then walked downstairs where I found Ezra sitting at the breakfast table eating a bowl of cereal. I sat down next to him, grabbing a banana from the bowl in the middle of the table. I didn't want to eat anything too heavy, plus I've never been one for breakfast.

"What's the point eating if you're just going to puke it up?" Ezra asked from next to me. I frowned over at him.

"I do not throw up my food, moron." I growled, peeling the banana peel back.

"Says the girl who has been throwing up her food for the past two weeks. I'm not stupid, Jo." He stood up, he looked at me then suddenly he looked confused. "Where's your Cheerio's uniform?"

"I quit yesterday." I replied with a shrug.

"Bullshit." He picked up his bowl.

"It's none of your business what I do." I was starting to get a little angry.

"Whatever." Part of me wished he would push the whole conversation a little further. Then I would know he at least care about my wellbeing. "I'll be out in the car." He put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his book bag before leaving me alone in the house. I took a deep breath and picked my books back up and followed him. I was a little confused when I saw that Mom's car was still in the driveway. I was going to ask Ezra if he knew why but I didn't really feel like speaking to him, so I just got into the backseat of his car and sat silently.

We stopped to pick up Tori on the way to school. I thought maybe she didn't notice I wasn't wearing my uniform until she turned around and looked me up and down. She sneered then turned back around, not saying a word. I had a feeling that had a lot to do with Ezra and not that she didn't want to.

The first thing I did when I got to school was head to Aunt Quinn's office. I knocked on her office door before entering to find Aunt Quinn sitting at her desk.

"Here's your uniform." I sat the uniform on her desk and turned around to leave.

"Wait, Josie." I turned back to look at her. "Sweetie you know I didn't do this to hurt you, right? I'm just looking out for that baby."

"I get it." I shrugged as she leaned forward clasping her hands on the desk.

"I was angry when Coach Sylvester kicked me off the team for being pregnant, but honestly I needed to be off during that time anyway." She took a deep breath. "This doesn't mean that you can't get back on after you have the baby. I will gladly take you back."

"Thanks." I said shortly, turning back around and leaving her office. I was upset. I knew it wasn't Aunt Quinn's fault. I just wasn't ready to give up the one thing I enjoyed the most. This stupid thing was ruining everything.

I walked down the hall. I chose to just go straight to class instead of meeting up with Chloe and some of the Cheerio's. I didn't feel like dealing with their questions so early in the day. I still had to think up a lie. I guess I could say my Mom made me quit. That could work for awhile.

As I walked down the hall, I could feel eyes on me. I felt like I was in one of those dreams where I'm walking down the hall naked. I could hear people whispering to their friends about me. I just hoped this didn't last all day. Hopefully these people got it out of their system before next period.

Of course, that didn't happen. I was talked about throughout the day. Chloe came up to me once, wanting to know why I wasn't in my uniform. I told her I was quit. She said she had to go. That was the end of that conversation. I figured, since Chloe wasn't speaking to me and all the other Cheerio's looked at me like I had a disease, that I couldn't sit with them at lunch. I found an empty table at the back of the cafeteria and sat down with an orange and a water.

As I peeled my orange, I looked around the lunch room. I never really noticed how separated our school was with stereotypes. I knew we had the popular kids, but I guess I just figured everyone else was just lumped into one un-popular group.

I know it's wrong to think this way. I know it makes me sound like one of those pretentious bitches that I was on the Cheerio's with, but I can't help it. I've tried my entire life to be everything my Mom isn't and I guess that turned into me being more like Aunt Quinn was in high school. She and my Mom didn't even start being friends until after Ezra was born.

I took a deep breath and opened up my water. I had never felt like such an outcast in my life. As much as I hated those girls with their gossip and rumors, at least I felt included and wanted. Without that uniform on, I became nothing.

I quickly finished up my orange and left the cafeteria. People were still looking at me and most were still talking about me. It was getting annoying so I had to get out of there. I was walking out into the hall when my body collided with another. I gasped as my books fell to the floor. I quickly bent down, not even looking at who I had just run into. Whoever it was decided to bend down at the same time that I did, causing our heads to bump. I groaned, my hand instantly going up to the spot that had just been hit. That's when I let my eyes wonder to see who it was.

My entire body stopped when I saw Hunter's green eyes looking back at me.

Instinctively my hand went to my stomach, as if I were guarding it from him. I backed up quickly, wanting to get away from him as quickly as possible. I would have but his hand found my wrist, stopping me from running away from him. I looked down at his hold on me and felt sick.

"Let go." Tears started to form in my eyes. I knew before too long I would be full on crying, I couldn't let that happen. I needed to get away from him. Fast.

"Can we talk?" He didn't release me. I tugged my arm away from him but it didn't work, his hold just got tighter.

"No." I shook my head, a traitor tear releasing and falling down my cheek.

"What's going on here?" I turned my head at the voice. Sully Evans was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He stared down Hunter long enough for Hunter to let go of my arm.

"Nothing, man." Hunter held up his hands. "Just trying to talk to the girl."

"Well, it looks like she doesn't want to talk, so maybe you should go." Sully stepped forward.

"Fine." Hunter said, clearing angry at Sully for interrupting whatever was about to happen.

Hunter turned around and left us. I hugged my books to myself tighter, feeling sick from that encounter. I looked up at Sully.

"Thank you." I whispered before starting to walk past him.

I grew up with Sully, even had a crush on him since I was six but right then I really didn't feel like dealing with him. I knew he would end up asking me what was going on and I would end up having to tell him, and honestly, he was the last person I wanted to tell anything to right now. Not that he's a bad person, but because I really like him and whatever I say will make him never want to be with me, ever. Not that I even had a chance with him in the first place.

Sully doesn't like girls who are on the Cheerio's. He goes after the smart ones, the ones who he meets in science class or something. I don't know. It's strange though, since he's the only guy on the football team who's never dated one of the Cheerio's.

I took a deep breath and rounded the corner to get to my locker. Once I was there, I wished desperately that I could just crawl inside of it for the rest of the day.

I was two seconds away from slamming my head into my locker when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I jumped and was almost too afraid to turn my head. I did not want to have another encounter with Hunter Prince today.

"Josie, are you okay sweetie?" I looked behind me to find Aunt Quinn with her genuine smile. I just looked back at her and blinked back tears. "Oh, come on. Let's go to my office." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and escorted me to her office. Even if Aunt Quinn was the last person I wanted to talk to right now, I figured she was the only person that I felt even remotely comfortable being around.

I sat down in the chair across from Aunt Quinn when we got to her office. I rested my chin in my palm, sighing deeply.

"So, I take it today has been bad?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow. I laughed and looked away.

"Bad is an understatement." Sure in the eyes of a person who has had a much harder life then me, I'm just being a whiney child. I'm sixteen, pregnant and feeling like I don't belong anywhere so, in my eyes, my life is over.

I could tell Aunt Quinn was about to apologize again, but she stopped when the door behind me opened. I turned around in my chair as Tori walked into the office with a smirk on her face.

"Here are the routines I thought of, Coach Q." She walked over and sat a folder down on Aunt Quinn's desk. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Tori turned around and looked at me. "You know, you really screwed up by leaving the Cheerio's, Josie."

"Victoria, that is enough. Thank you for the routines but this is none of you business. Leave my office now." Aunt Quinn stood up from her desk, looking angry at the captain. Tori's eyes were wide as she stared at Aunt Quinn. I couldn't help but let out a little smile, that of course was cut short when Aunt Quinn cut her eyes at me.

Tori huffed before turning around and leaving the office. I knew she would go tattle to my brother that I got her in trouble, which wasn't even true. The girl got herself in trouble. If she hadn't been acting like such a bitch then she wouldn't have gotten yelled at by the coach. Her problem. Not mine.

Once Tori was gone and the door was closed, Aunt Quinn sat back down.

"That girl will not be captain much longer with that attitude." She still looked livid. I just nodded, chewing on the inside of my lip. "Anyway, have you thought more about joining glee?"

I should have known she would bring that up again. I just groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, Josie. Think about it, please?"

I would have answered but once again we were interrupted by someone. This time it was Uncle Finn asking to talk to Aunt Quinn. I was more the pleased that he interrupted since I didn't have to let her down again. Then again she did kick me off the Cheerio's.

The rest of my day went the same. The stares and gossip kept on going, but by the end of the day I learned to ignore it. I was really surprised with how lonely I felt without even having Chloe by my side through the day. My 'best friend' refused to speak to me. Obviously, we aren't that close.

I was walking to my brother's car when I heard Valerie Hudson yell my name. I figured I should at least speak to her since I was such a bitch to her the day before.

I stopped and turned to look at the girl who was my very first best friend. She's a year younger then me but that never mattered to us. We were two peas in a pod at one point. We used to put on these little performances for our parent's when we were kids. She was my other half. That was a long time ago. Life changes and I changed.

"Hey." She said nervously.

"Hey Val." I flinched at the use of the nickname. I felt like I didn't deserve to call her that, not after how terrible I was to her the past two years. It didn't seem to bother her, though.

"We need to talk about yesterday, Josie." She crossed her arms in front of me. I frowned at that.

"No we don't." My tone cold.

"Look, Josie. I know that you and I aren't friends anymore but you obviously need someone." That was the thing about Val. No matter how shitty someone was to her, she'd forgive them. She was nothing like her Mom, the diva attitude definitely was not her thing.

As Valerie was speaking, I could see a group of Cheerio's in the distance. Chloe was in the middle of them as they all laughed at something. She looked up at me and smirked then returned her attention back to the other's. I took a deep breath and looked back at Valerie.

"Look, thanks for caring but I'm fine." With that I turned to go.

"You forget that we were best friends for thirteen years, Josie. I can see right through that act." That stopped me. That also started the tears. The tears that I knew I wouldn't be able to stop.

Luckily, Valerie was there to catch me.

* * *

AN:

_So, I feel terrible doing this but I REALLY need people for a new RP that I've started on FB. It's a future RP about the Glee members teenagers. Sort of like this story. If you are interested, just message me and I can give you more details. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the late chapter. RL is a lot crazier than I imagined it could get. Yes, Puckleberry will get together in the future. (: Hope you like the chapter don't be shy to ask questions, I'll answer whatever you would like to know!

Chapter 3

It was strange sitting in Valerie's bedroom. The last time I was here, I was standing in her doorway with my newly acquired Cheerio's uniform on. I remember telling her that we couldn't be friends since she and I were too different anymore. I cried all the way home.

I sat down on the edge of Val's bed, looking around her room. It hadn't changed much. The walls were still the bright yellow from when we were kids but the carpet was replaced with hard wood flooring. Her walls were full of posters of Broadway musicals, which is another thing that hadn't changed.

Valerie was the daughter my Mom had always wanted. Sure, she would never say this but I could tell. I wasn't the girl Mom had always hoped for. In fact, I've always been the complete opposite.

Val walked over and sat down next to me as I nervously played with my hands.

"Do you remember that weekend we camped out in here in seventh grade when Sully got his first girlfriend?" Valerie broke the silence. I glanced over at her and nodded.

Of course I remembered, I was devastated. Valerie, who knew all about my crush on Sully, suggested we get the small tent down from her attic and put it in the middle of her room. We walked to the corner store and loaded up on junk food for an entire weekend. We put her little TV and DVD player inside the tent and put a bunch of blankets down for cushion. She had a bathroom attached to her room so we didn't even leave her room for two hole days. We spent that whole weekend eating junk food and watching funny movies. Aunt Mercedes came in to check on us plenty of times that first day but by the second she stopped opening the door to see if we were okay. That weekend was a perfect way to get through the whole Sully thing.

"Do you remember that pact we made?" I nodded, once again. "To always tell each other everything, no matter what?"

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"No matter what." She repeated. I shut my eyes, the tears starting to come back to my eyes. I wished them away but of course that didn't help anything.

"I'm pregnant." The tears just started falling after that and I began crying into my hands.

With Aunt Quinn, I never actually told her I was pregnant. It was more like me getting sick in the middle of Cheerio's practice and her noticing then me spilling to her everything that happened with Hunter. Valerie was the first person I told head on about the pregnancy.

"Oh my God." I heard Valerie say from next to me. I didn't stop crying nor did I look at her. Eventually, I felt a hand on my back. "Shh, Jo. You don't have to cry."

That's when I looked up at her, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm a terrible person, Valerie." I sobbed.

"No you're not." She tried.

"That's funny because if I weren't I wouldn't have done what I did to you." I watched as Valerie looked down at her hands and I started to wipe at my cheeks. Tears were still rolling and I was trying to catch my breath. "I'm so sorry, Val."

"That doesn't even matter anymore." She said, sitting up straight. "Forget about the past. We're okay now." I didn't think it was that easy. It shouldn't have been that easy. "Look, you need me. It's not like you have any of those Cheerio skanks backing you." I was really surprised to hear that come out of Val's mouth.

Valerie got up and went into her bathroom to grab me a wet rag. She handed it over and I wiped my face free of my tears. After I was finished, I kept the rag in my hand. I took a deep breath and thanked God that I now had someone on my side.

"I know you want to ask." I said, looking over at Val. She just shrugged. "Hunter Prince." I whispered. That caused a loud gasp to come from Val. I let out a small laugh, because I honestly felt the same way. "Before you ask, he doesn't know. No one but you and Coach Q knows. And I honestly don't plan on telling him, if he asked then I'll just tell him it was someone else."

"So you're going to have it?" She sounded relieved.

"Yeah, I'm against abortion." I told her. "Adoption on the other hand…"

"I can understand the adoption thing. I mean you're only sixteen, you can't be a Mom."

"No, I can't." I shook my head. "I don't want to be a Mom. I want to finish high school and get into UCLA, leave this stupid town. This is definitely not something I want for my life."

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm here for you." I couldn't resist reaching over and hugging her. She didn't have to do this. She could have just let me walk away and forget about the previous day. But, I'm really glad she didn't. I missed my best friend and it was nice having her back.

I went home two hours later, after Aunt Mercedes insisted that I stay for dinner. I sat beside Valerie, facing her twin siblings, Logan and Stella, who are eight. Her youngest sister, August, sat on Aunt Mercedes lap since I had taken her seat. Uncle Finn sat at the head of the table telling us all about his day. It honestly didn't feel like two years had past since I had last had a dinner with this family. Although everyone had grown, their lives definitely hadn't changed much.

I ended up going home with a plate full of leftovers and a smile on my face. I hadn't had that much fun in awhile. I felt good when I walked into my house. I walked past Mom's office but was stopped almost immediately.

"Where have you been, Josephine?" Mom demanded as I walked into the office with the plate still in hand.

"Val's." I said, biting my lip as my Mom's eyes lit up. There it was. The look she always got when Val was mentioned. "Aunt 'cedes sent over some leftovers." I said holding up the plate to her.

"I didn't know you were speaking to Valerie again." She grinned, standing up.

"It just happened tonight." I shrugged, looking down.

"I knew you would change your mind about that Chloe girl." Mom walked from behind her desk and accepted the plate from me. "Valerie is a much better person for you to be around. She has an amazing head on her shoulders, that girl is going places and she's the positive influence you need in life."

I rolled my eyes, handing over the plate and turning to leave her office. I know that I'm rude to my Mom. I know that I'm acting like an ungrateful brat, but I can't help it. I wish things were different between us. I wish I could have a close relationship with her like I knew Val did with Aunt Mercedes.

After leaving Mom's office, I went upstairs and changed into something comfortable. I tried going to sleep but it was still too early so I just went downstairs to watch some TV. As I was plopping down on the couch, Ezra came home.

Mom never lets us have friends stay over during the week so I was really surprised to find Sully trailing behind him. I sat up, folding my hands in my lap as they both sat down on the couch with me. Ezra grabbed the remote from beside me and started flipping through the channels. I would have yelled at him but I was too busy looking over at Sully.

"Hey, Jo." He reached over and mussed my hair, causing me to frown.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Teagan broke her arm at softball practice so Mom and Dad are at the hospital with her right now. I think I'm spending the night." He told me. Teagan was his younger sister. She and Val are the same age, but we had never really hung out with Teagan. She's sort of a tom-boy, not that that makes her a bad person it's just we don't have anything in common with her. Plus, she had always hung out with the boys more anyway.

"Oh." I nodded in understanding.

I turned my attention to the TV, not wanting Sully to think I was insane for staring at him the entire time. Eventually I looked down and noticed how close we were sitting. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, looking back up at the TV.

If things were different, I would wait until my brother went to bed and talked to Sully. I would tell him about my crush and maybe, he would tell me that he felt the same. But, of course things are different and there's no way I could involve this guy in all the drama that is surrounding my life at the moment.

"I'm going to get a water. Do you guys want anything? " Ezra asked as he got up from the couch. I just shook my head no as Sully said he'd take a water.

I watched as Ezra walked out of the living room, then turned to Sully.

"Thanks for today. Hunter's a jerk and I really didn't feel like dealing with him." I pulled my hair back with the pony tail holder that was around my wrist.

"Anytime, Jo." He shrugged. "What did he want?"

"I don't know." It was the truth. I had no earthly idea why Hunter would want to talk to now, since whatever happened between us over two months ago.

"I heard he's taking your friend Chloe to the dance." Sully looked a little uncomfortable as he spoke.

"She's not really my friend anymore." I said, bitterly.

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was like when my uniform came off so did her fake friendship mask." I let out a small laugh.

"You're better then her anyway."

Cue my heart beating extremely fast. I took a shaky breath and smiled slowly at him. I was about to say thanks when Ezra returned with their drinks. I figured our conversation was over, so I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest.

When Ezra flipped the channel to a football game, I figured that was my time to leave. I loved cheering but football honestly bored me. Growing up, our family had always been big on football games. Dad would have people over every time a game came on. Val and I would hide in my tree house out back every time this happened.

I always found it strange that Mom ended up with a football player. Of course Dad quit football after high school, but still…Dad was this popular guy and from what I heard Mom was a nerd with a super crazy diva attitude.

"I'm going to bed." I announced to my brother and Sully.

"Night, Jo." Sully grinned up at me. With that I turned and went upstairs to my bed.

I dreaded waking up the next morning, even if I had gone to bed earlier then usual. I drug my feet down the stairs and to the kitchen, wearing sweat pants a t-shirt. Which was honestly un-like me. Unless I was sitting at home all day, I mostly refused to go out in public like that. Today, I just wasn't feeling up to putting on anything uncomfortable.

When I reached the kitchen, I found my brother and Sully eating breakfast. There was an extra plate sitting there and I guessed it was for me. I sat down, but got right back up when the smell wafted up into my nose. I groaned and covered my mouth, running towards the bathroom. This was already starting to get old.

I tried to figure out how I was going to explain to my brother and Sully why I ran out of the room like that. I knew Ezra would probably comment about my constant bathroom visits again. I just hoped he didn't say anything in front of Sully. That was really the last thing I needed.

I quickly cleaned up and walked from the bathroom. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat anything on that plate or else I would probably be making another trip to the bathroom. Luckily, when I reached the kitchen I found Ezra and Sully cleaning everything up. The plate was gone.

"You look like you just crawled out of bed." Ezra commented when he saw me. "And you know, usually people wait to puke their food up until after they eat it." I just rolled my eyes, happy that Sully had walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever, Ezra." I crossed my arms over my chest. "We're going to be late, can we go?" I asked, sounding annoyed.

"She's right." Sully smiled, walking into the room. Which made me realize if he heard that, he probably heard Ezra's comment. I decided to not think about that and just follow the guys out to Ezra's car. I hopped into the backseat, after arguing with Sully. I was used to the backseat, I didn't mind. Now, Ezra's girl on the other hand would probably have a fit when she saw that Sully was in her spot.

When we got to Tori's, I laughed at the look on her face when she had to get in the backseat with me. She crossed her legs and refused to look in my direction. I caught Sully glance back at me with a smile a couple of times as my brother kept making eyes at Tori in the rearview mirror. The girl refused to even answer me when I told her hello, apparently she was still upset for Aunt Quinn sticking up for me the day before. Whatever, Tori Newman is no one that I want to be friends with anyway. I just wish my brother would see that Tori really isn't all that amazing and dump her sorry ass, but it's his life I refuse to butt in.

Once stepping out of Ezra's SUV, I instantly wished to go back in. But, I knew I needed to face the day. As much as I wished I could just hide away, I knew that I couldn't.

"You alright?" Sully asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded, running a hand through my hair as I took a deep breath. "I'll be just fine." I tried giving him a smile before stepping away from the car and walking towards the school.

I met up with Val on my way to my first class, happy to finally have someone by my side. She asked how I was feeling and I just shrugged.

"Val, do you think you could do me a favor?' I asked as we approached my locker. I noticed that Chloe was making her way towards her own locker, which was directly next to mine.

"Sure." Val nodded as she adjusted her bag.

"I have a doctor's appointment after school, and I really don't want to go alone…" I didn't even finish before Val quickly agreed.

The next thing I knew, Chloe was at her locker with her followers. I could hear them talking about me but really didn't want to start anything so I just closed my locker and walked with Val to hers.

"Don't worry about them, Jo." She tried. I didn't reply because how exactly was I not going to worry about them? Two days ago those girls were my friends.

We went out separate ways after that since our classes were on opposite ends of the school. I was walking through the halls, perfectly okay with being ignored but not okay with the stares from everyone. I was almost to the class when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I knew I shouldn't have turned around, I should have just kept on walking. I should have even run from whoever was behind me, but instead I turned around and gasped as something extremely cold collided with my face.

I didn't even have time to register who it was until they yelled loser in my face. Anger coursed through my veins as I wiped the corn-syrup from my eyes.

"You fucking bastard." I cried, storming towards Hunter with a vengeance. Not only did he put me in my current situation, but he just embarrassed the hell out of me in front of our classmates.

"Woah," I heard him say as I approached him, my fists colliding with his chest. Obviously, I caught him off guard.

"I hate you, I hate you!" I screamed repeatedly. I was still covered in green slush, so it was getting all over his precious letterman jacket.

Then before I could hit him any harder, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me away from him. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I tried to get away from whoever had a hold of me.

"Let me go!" I screamed, watching the strange look on Hunters face. "This is all your fault! You ruined everything!" I couldn't help but yell. I was much more upset than I probably needed to be. I guess that slushy really did it for me, it broke everything that was keeping me together.

I was dragged down the hall, not even sure who was holding me still. I watched as Hunter stayed there, shock written all over his tan face. I didn't feel sorry for freaking out like I did, honestly. I did wish that I had held it off a few more weeks. Now people would question me even more about my current state. Whatever. Honestly, I was tired of even caring anymore.

"You can put me down now." I said, feeling extremely tired.

"Not until we're in the bathroom." I froze, of course it would be Sully to take me away. Of course he would be the one that I would possibly break down to here in a few minutes.

"I can walk, Sully." I said, tears already forming in my eyes again.

"You'll run away. I'm not letting you." I decided to give up and just let him help me.

Somehow, a chair appeared underneath me as he sat me down. He began to wipe the corn-syrup from my face. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not going to let you lie to me this time, Jo. You're going to tell me what the hell is going on between you and Prince."

"I don't have to tell you anything, Sully." I replied, exhaustedly.

"No, but you know I'm not going to stop until you do tell me. So, you might as well tell me now." He tilted my head back into the sink, washing the syrup from my hair as I rubbed a paper towel over my wet face.

"I don't feel like talking about it." I tried.

"I don't care." He replied. Even though my eyes were closed, I could tell he was smiling.

"Fine." I finally decided. I figured I would start from the beginning instead of just outright telling him about the pregnancy. "It was the week before school started, Haley Monroe was having a party for the Cheerios and football players…you weren't there." I opened my eyes as he nodded.

"Go on."

"I was with Chloe, but she ditched me so I just decided to keep drinking and find my own fun. Eventually I started dancing with Hunter and somehow…" I paused, choking on my words. I felt his hands leave my hair and heard the water being shut off. I lifted my wet head, looking down at my hands in my lap. "Eventually we made our way upstairs. The rest is all a blur but I woke up the next morning in a strange room, naked and alone." I shut my eyes, quickly. I hadn't actually said all of this out loud, so it was like I was reliving that night and morning all over again.

I opened my eyes to find Sully's back as he stormed from the bathroom. It took me a moment to register what was exactly going on, before I jumped up trying to stop him. But, Hunter was a lot closer than he had been just moments before. I watched from the outside of the bathroom as Sully's fist hit Hunters nose square. He had reacted like this and I hadn't even told him the worst part of it all.

I rushed to their sides.

"Stop!" I cried as he repeatedly punched Hunter. The next thing I knew, Uncle Finn was pulling the two of them apart and screaming orders. I watched, mortified as blood fell down Hunters perfectly tan skin. A shaky hand went up to cover my mouth as a sob escaped.

"You fucked her and you knew how I felt!"


	4. Chapter 4

So, this is sort of a filler. I'm sorry for that, but I plan on having a few big things happen the next chapter. Anyway, if you would like a character list, then I would gladly send you one - just let me know. And those who I have given one to, I have changed a few things so message me for the new list. (: Hope you guys enjoy, and I will be explaining more about everyone's lives in the upcoming chapters.

Chapter 4

I chewed on the bottom of my lip as I sat in my next period class, tapping my foot against the floor waiting to for class to quickly get over. I was ready to confront Sully, hopefully Aunt Quinn just made him sit in her office all day instead of going home. I figured that would be the first place I'd check.

It just didn't make sense. There was no possible way he had feelings for me, there just was no way. I'm the little sister of his best friend, a former cheerio and there's no way he'd ever go for a cheerio.

I took a deep breath, probably my fiftieth since the class started only half an hour before. I couldn't concentrate on the teacher going on and on about something I didn't particularly care about. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I quickly turned around and furrowed my brow.

"What?" I whispered, confused as to why the person behind me was even trying to get my attention. I recognized her, of course. Milo Abrams She was after all another child of one of my parent's friends, also in Glee. Along with all that, she was also the biggest gossip in the school. I'm pretty sure she writes the gossip column on the school paper.

"So, is it true?" The blonde grinned and licked her lips as she looked around. I turned my head to look at the teacher, just to make sure she wasn't paying attention.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"That you slept with Hunter Prince?" She leaned forward, looking genuinely excited about whatever information I was about to give her. I should have known that little piece of information would get out and around so quickly.

"Mind your own business, Milo." I frowned at her before turning around angrily.

"It's Lo." She whispered back, equally as angry.

I bit back a remark, not wanting to start anything with her in the middle of class. I began to tap the end of my pencil on my desk, just hoping time would go by a little quicker. I knew that I needed to tell Sully the whole truth. It wasn't fair that I let him get away before telling him exactly why I hated Hunter Prince so much. The sex thing wasn't even half of it. I'm pretty sure if I didn't end up with his child inside of me, I'd probably have nothing bad to say about him. Other than him being a complete jerk to everyone he meets.

Thankfully, class ended before I knew it and Milo didn't try to get my attention again. When the bell rang, I picked my bag off the floor and walked slowly towards the door. I didn't think it was possible to get more stares by the student body, but after leaving that class room I quickly realized it was quite possible. I took a deep breath and kept my head down as I tried to maneuver my way towards my next class. I heard whispering and people yelling out mean words towards me.

I ignored them, since there was nothing else I could really do about it. I ran a hand through my hair as I finally reached my next class. I felt someone's hand on my elbow, pulling me in the opposite direction.

"What the…" I began but looked up to find that it was my brother. The bell rang and everyone in the hall started to go towards their classes, leaving us alone. I sighed and leaned my back against an empty wall before sinking down and placing my hands in my hands. I began to sob, my heart breaking by the second. With my still soaked clothes, I started to shiver.

"Jo…" Ezra whispered from above me. I just shook my head, not wanting to look at him. I felt him sit down next to me and wrap his arms around my shoulders. "Hey, it's okay, sis. Please, just stop crying."

I couldn't, though. I wanted to stop, but the tears just kept coming.

"I messed up, Ezra. I messed up so bad." I said between sobs. I looked up to find my brother looking confused. "I had sex with him, Ez. I was drunk and I just…I had sex with the biggest asshole at this school! I'm so dumb…and now…now…" I paused, realizing what I was doing. I was basically spilling everything to my older brother. The same older brother who thought I was throwing up because I was bulimic or something.

"Now what?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." I barely spoke above a whisper, but I'm pretty sure he heard because he tensed next to me. I didn't dare look at him. Just stayed silent right there next to him and continued to sob.

I wrapped my arms around my body and pulled my legs up to my chest. I placed my forehead on my knee, taking a deep breath. I knew I should probably keep the pregnancy thing to myself for a while longer but I just couldn't anymore.

"Please say something." I finally said, looking over at him. He was looking ahead with a face void of any sort of emotion.

"You're my little sister." He choked out. "I've failed as a fucking brother. I should have protected you."

"Ez, this isn't your fault…"

"Val told me, Josie." He said. My eyes widened. "Not that you're…" He looked at my stomach then away. "But, about Hunter and…shit, I could kill him right now." He clenched his fists together. I reached over and put my hand over his.

"Please don't. I'd rather not have to visit my big brother in jail." I tried to make a joke but it really wasn't the right time for joking. "I'm serious, Ezra. You don't have to do anything."

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." I shook my head. "But, I guess…I have to." I really didn't want to include Hunter in any of this. I wanted to go through the next seven months alone, to be completely honest. As soon as I had it, I'd just hand it off and be done. I didn't want to include him, to make things more complicated. My mind was made up and I didn't want anyone, especially Hunter, to barge in an try to change it. "I'm not keeping it, you know. So, I figured I didn't need to tell him…"

"Adoption?" He asked. To be honest, I was surprised that Ezra was taking all of this so well. This wasn't how I expected my older brother to take the news of me being pregnant so easily.

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's the best option."

"One more question, how are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't quite thought of that yet." I let out a nervous laugh. "Do you think you could just let this be between us for now?"

"Excuse me, shouldn't the two of you be in class?" My head snapped up to find my History teacher, Mrs. McArthur, walking down the hall.

"Oh, sorry." I scrambled to get up, as did Ezra. Once she walked off, I hugged my big brother. "Thanks, Ez."

"I'm here for you, Jo. Never forget that." He whispered before pulling apart and walking in the opposite direction.

Instead of going to lunch a period later, I decided to head to Aunt Quinn's office. I knew she was in the lunch room since it was her day to keep watch. I hoped that Sully was in there as I knocked. When no one answered, I twisted the knob and walked right in. I saw the back of Sully's blonde head when I entered the room. I took a deep breath before closing the door behind me. He turned around, in which I gave him a small wave. He just frowned and turned back around.

"Look, Sully. I think we need to talk." I said, walking over to sit next to him. He didn't budge, just stared ahead at Aunt Quinn's desk chair. I reached over and placed my hand on his shoulder, he flinched and pulled away from my touch. I slowly pulled my hand back, feeling like I had just been punched in the gut. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I stood up.

I honestly expected him to get up and tell me not to go, I figured he'd forgive me and we could hug, then I could ask what the heck was going on. But, that didn't happen.

I decided to head towards the lunch room, since I still had a little bit of time before my next class. I was completely and totally bummed about Sully's rejection, but I welcomed the few minutes to sit down and actually eat. Since I hadn't really eaten breakfast, I was starving.

I sat alone, which didn't really bother me. What bothered me was the many people passing my table and giving me looks. I barely ate half of my lunch when I finally got fed up with it. I stood up and went to throw away my food, but of course as luck has it, I ran smack into someone.

I looked up to see some familiar green eyes, except they belonged to someone that wasn't Hunter. I pushed myself off of him and looked down at my clothes. The green slush stains were still there, but was joined by the brown gravy that had been a part of the mystery meat.

"Great." I groaned as I tried to wipe it away.

"Oh, crap. Sorry, Josie." The awkward boy tried.

"It's fine, Alex." I sighed.

"I know you've had a crappy day with my brother being a jerk and all…"

"I said it's fine, Alex." I gritted my teeth. I knew none of this was his fault, but here I was taking it out on him. He was innocent in all this, and the bumping into him thing was mostly my fault. I should have looked where I was going. I guess the fact that he was Hunter's younger brother just made me instantly hate him, even though I knew he was nothing like his older brother. "Can you just get me some napkins?" I softened my voice, since his eyes were widened and he looked a bit frightened of me.

Alex quickly walked off in search of napkins as I stood there in the middle of the lunchroom. When he returned, I happily accepted the napkins and thanked him before walking off in search of the bathroom. I was seriously contemplating leaving early when I saw Aunt Quinn walking down the hall. I called after her and started jogging to catch up. She turned and gave me a slight smile.

"Well, hello there, Ms. Puckerman." She smirked.

"He's mad at me, isn't he?" I chewed on my lower lip.

"Oh, sweetie. Sully just doesn't know how to handle this." She reached out and rubbed my shoulder. "Anyway, you have a doctor's appointment this afternoon, do you still need a ride?" She asked. I frowned, noticing that she quickly changed the subject.

"No, Val's taking me." I looked down at the napkins still in my hand.

"Oh, she knows now?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah, so does Ezra."

"Wow, telling everyone today are we?" She laughed a little.

"Definitely not. They are the only ones who are going to find out…and I plan on telling Sully, if he ever speaks to me again." I decided to bring him back up, hoping she would figure out a way to help me.

"Oh sweetie, he'll speak to you again. Oh, I need to bring this to him, but just come by the office in the morning to tell me how it went." She didn't wait for my response as she gave me a slight wave and walked off.

I went towards the bathroom, so I could wash some of this mess off of me. I felt relieved when I saw that I was by myself. I looked in the mirror and frowned. I looked like a hot mess, my clothes ruined and my face looking tired. I really just wanted to go back home and climb into my bed. Well, shower first but go home none the less.

I hoped that the rest of my pregnancy wouldn't be this miserable. Well, social wise. I'm more than certain I'm going to get even more miserable then I am now health wise.

I quickly cleaned up and left the bathroom, since the bell had just rung for the next class. I saw Val on my way and asked if we were still on or later. She said yeah, and told me she had some extra clothes in her locker if I wanted them. I hugged her without a word. She laughed and we walked towards her locker. I was more than thankful for the t-shirt she loaned me, honestly it was much better than walking around the rest of the day in my stained clothes.

By the end of the day, I was completely and totally exhausted. I didn't even want to go to this doctor's appointment. Mostly because I would be seeing the baby. The baby that I didn't even want anything to do with. The same baby that was basically ruining my entire life.

I hate thinking this way, I really do. But, I can't help it. If it weren't for this baby…then things would have never changed. I'd still be on the Cheerio's. I guess the only good thing that came out of this so far is my renewed friendship with Val. I'm still in shock that she has forgiven me so easily.

I walked out towards Val's car but stopped when I saw my brother with his arm wrapped around Tori's shoulder. I bit down on my lip before approaching them. Tori rolled her eyes at me and Ezra asked if we could have a moment alone. I gave her a nervous smile as she walked away.

"I won't tell anyone, Jo." He said.

"Thanks, but I just wanted to say that Val's taking me to the drs so…"

"If you're late I'll just tell Mom you're staying after school for something." He shrugged. I smiled then leaped to hug him.

"Thank you, Ez. I really appreciate you not going crazy on me about all of this." I was actually smiling for once.

"I figure Mom and Dad will give you enough hell for this." He smiled back at me. "But, I still want to kick Hunter's ass."

"Not worth it." I shook my head. I heard my name being yelled across the parking lot. I turned to find that Val was trying to get my attention. "Love you, bro." I hugged him once more before turning to go.

I watched the way Val kept her eyes on my brother and the way she smiled when he gave her a little wave. I knew growing up that she had always had a crush on Ezra. I always made fun of her for it, since I can't see why any girl would find my brother even a little bit attractive.

"Still got that crush on Ez?' I teased as I got to her car.

"No." She laughed nervously. "Just get in the car, Jo."

The drive to the town over didn't take as long as it felt like it did that first time Aunt Quinn brought me. I was a bit upset about that, I wanted more time to get my thoughts together before having to face the gynecologist again.

I sat there in the passenger seat after she parked in the parking lot. I checked the time on my phone and let out a huge sigh.

"Are you ready to go in?" Val groaned from next to me.

"I guess…" I hesitated. "No, actually. I'm not ready." I shook my head, wishing that I was the one driving so I could just turn the car around.

I know it sounds like I'm acting childish. It's not like I don't already know that I'm pregnant. I'm just afraid. Afraid that if I see this baby, then it will all begin to sink in. I think I'm even more afraid that I'll actually care for the thing. I quickly shook that idea out of my head. There was just no way. Caring could get me in a lot more trouble.

"Okay, let's go." I finally said, reaching for the door handle. Before I could change my mind, I quickly got out of the car. I walked in the office with Val trailing close behind me. I signed myself in then sat in the waiting room. I brought my hand up to my mouth and began chewing around the edges of my thumbnail.

"Would you just calm down?"

"Really, Val? I'm pregnant and you expect me to calm down." I raised an eyebrow over at her.

"You know, I won't let you use that excuse anymore. Just because your pregnant doesn't mean anything. Lots of women get pregnant. Believe me, Jo, you are not the first."

"Most women aren't sixteen." I snapped back. "I'm sorry…I just…" I tried to apologize.

"No worries." She shrugged with a huge grin.

We sat there silent as plenty of pregnant women came in through the door. I couldn't help but stare as some came in alone and others came in with kids already attached at their hip. It surprised me that there was only one couple that came in. I guess guys aren't as involved in pregnancies as my Dad had been with my Mom when she was pregnant. I've heard stories of him being there through each pregnancy, every step of the way. These stories haven't been told since the divorce, but I still remember them.

It was ten minutes later when I heard a nurse say my name. I got up and told Val to come with. I didn't want to go in there alone. The nurse just took my vitals and weighed me. My eyes widened when I saw that I have gained five pounds since I had last been there, which was only a couple weeks ago. Val whispered to me that it was normal to gain weight while pregnant, but I pretended to ignore her. I honestly didn't care what was normal about it, it still bothered the hell out of me.

We were ushered into a small room where I was told to sit on table. I didn't need to remove my clothes like the last time, which made me happy. Apparently today was just to see the baby. When the doctor came in, he was overly happy. He began to ask all kids of questions as he prepared the machine.

"Alright, Ms. Puckerman, this will feel a little cold." He squirted some sort of jelly on my stomach after he asked me to lay back and pull up my shirt. At first, I refused to look towards the screen, even with Val's encouragement. "Baby looks perfectly healthy, would you like some pictures?" His cheerful-ness went down a bit.

"I'm sure the adoptive parent's would like the see the baby from the beginning." I shrugged, giving in.

"Just look, Jo." Val tried. I groaned and turned my head, my eyes connecting with the grey screen. I frowned, trying to figure out where the baby was exactly. Dr. Jones had explained it to Val but that was before I turned to look.

I thought maybe looking at it would change my mind. I thought I would doom myself into parenthood if I just caught one glance. But, it was the complete opposite. Honestly, looking at the tiny thing on the screen made me feel even more confident in my decision in giving it up.

With something so little, I could never care for it correctly. Someone else could. They could provide much more for the baby than I or Hunter ever could.

Once he was finished looking at the baby he handed me a napkin to wipe off the jelly stuff. I sat back up and thanked God that it was finally over. I guess now, I feel kind of silly for being so nervous.

"Thanks for coming with me." I told Val as I hopped off the table and the dr left. I was supposed to schedule my next appointment with the receptionist before I left.

"Anytime." She smiled, handing over the pictures the doctor have given her of the baby. I took them and quickly stuck them in my pocket, not even bothering to look. I already saw it, didn't need to see the same tiny thing again.

I scheduled my next appointment before we left. On the drive home, I begged Val to stop at a McDonalds because I was randomly craving some French fries. She turned her nose up at the greasy things as I jokingly ate them right in her face.

"So, I heard that Sully punched Hunter because of you today…" She turned down the radio after I finished my last fry. I sat back in the seat and took a deep breath.

"I told him about that night…when I got pregnant."

"He knows you're pregnant?"

"Not yet." I shook my head. "I'll tell him as soon as he speaks to me again. I tried talking to him in Aunt Quinn's office after the fight, but he just ignored me." I explained to her. "I just can't get what he said to Hunter."

"What'd he say?" She pushed.

"uh, something along the lines of Hunter sleeping with me when he knew how Sully felt." I was still trying to wrap my mind around that. I just couldn't see it. Val looked over at me with wide eyes and her mouth agape. "Yeah, that was my reaction."

"That's just…wow."

"Yupp." I popped the p as I ran a hand through my dark hair. "Can we just talk about something else? I'm tired of talking about all of my drama."

"Well, my drama is non-existent, so yours is just more interesting." She laughed over at me. I just stuck my tongue out at her. "Seriously, nothing new in the life of Valerie Hudson. At least nothing that is worth talking about. I'm still the same girl I was two years ago."

"There's just no way. I mean, something had to have happened." I pried.

"I'm still a virgin, still never been kissed, still boyfriend-less. So, no, nothing has really happened." She sounded a bit upset that I was prying into her life like that. I just felt like I had missed so much, I wanted to know what had actually happened while I was gone. "Sorry, Jo, it's just, my life hasn't been even a little bit interesting since we stopped talking. Aside from Glee winning Nationals last year, I've led a pretty boring existence."

"I'm sorry…"

"No more apologizing." She quickly interrupted my apology. "It's over and done with. We're okay now, that's all that matters."

It felt nice that I finally had a real friend again. Chloe was nothing like Val. I can't say that I even miss speaking to her. I knew this would happen eventually with our friendship. If it wasn't me having to quit the Cheerio's, it would have been her finding out I'm pregnant with Hunter's kid. And, even if none of that ever happened, something would have happened that caused our friendship to be over. I'm honestly relieved.


	5. Chapter 5

[If you already read this chapter, be sure to read the end. I had it up for a bit, but reposted it with a little more added.] I just want to thank all of the reviewers, the people who added this to alerts and favorites. It means a lot. (: And just so you know, reviews helps me post faster! Thanks guys. 3

Chapter 5

My hands were shaking as I chewed down on my lower lip. I was sitting on the couch in my living room with my Mom staring straight at me as she sat on the coffee table. I had just gotten home from school when she approached me with the sonogram pictures. I had forgotten them in my pants pocket from Wednesday. She had come home early from work and decided to do some laundry. Ezra had gone straight upstairs because he saw the look on Mom's face, so I was left alone to try and defend myself.

I thought of ways I could put off her finding out that those were mine, but then I realized my name was on those pictures. There was no way I could put it off when the evidence was right there. I honestly even thought of telling her they were a friends, and the friend didn't want to get in trouble so they used my name. But, I was terrible with lying and I knew she would be able to see right through that.

So, it was now or never. I had to come clean.

"I'm pregnant, Mom." I always thought that my Dad would be the first person I told, well aside from Aunt Quinn, but it looked like now he was going to be the last. Right next to telling Hunter. Mom looked like she was about to cry, as she stood up and began to pace the room.

"I didn't want this for you." She sobbed then stopped to look at me. "Your Dad and I weren't even together when I got pregnant with Ezra. It was a sort of one night stand while I was home for Thanksgiving break my last year of college. If it were up to me, I would have postponed getting pregnant with your brother, at least for a few more yeawrs. I had dreams, Josephine. Dreams that I couldn't live out with a baby on my hip." She paused and starting to wring her hands together. "I don't regret having you or your brothers, you three are my world. I just…Josephine, what I'm trying to say is, I wanted more for the three of you. I wanted you to live out your dreams before having kids or getting married…."

"You don't have to worry about me not living out my dreams, Mom. I'm not keeping it." I interrupted her mile long speech. She looked at me and cocked her head to the side. "My decision was sealed when I saw the baby Wednesday. I'm giving it up for adoption."

"While I am relieve to hear this, I can not help but still be pretty angry with you for doing this, Josephine." She pressed her hands to her hips.

"Angry as you may be, it's not going to change that I'm pregnant, Mom." I stood up, my voice raising a little.

I was completely surprised when my Mom walked around and grabbed me into her arms. For the first time in years, my Mom hugged me. My eyes were wide as I wrapped my arms around her. It felt nice to hug her. It felt nice to actually feel close to her for once.

"I love you so much." She sobbed into my shoulder. "I feel like I have failed as a mother." She pulled away and looked into my eyes. Since that was basically the same thing Ezra said, I couldn't help but think that maybe I was the one failing them.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, tears starting to come to my own eyes.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked, wiping at her eyes.

"Aunt Quinn, Ezra and Val." I had a feeling she wouldn't like to find out that Aunt Quinn knew before she did. I knew I was right when her face instantly fell. "I didn't know who else to go to, Mom. You have to understand that she knew what I was going through…"

"And you think I wouldn't? Josephine, I had a child at a young age. Sure, I wasn't in high school but I was in my last year of college. You could have come to me." She stepped back and crossed her arms.

"I was too afraid." I tried.

"I can understand that." She nodded. "But, I really wish you would have told me first. I know our relationship isn't amazing, but I thought you knew you could come to me with anything."

"I'm sorry." I looked down. "I need you right now, Mom." Mom hugged me again, this time patting my head. She whispered to me that she would always be there for me, and I honestly believed her this time.

I think something changed that afternoon. Something that I had been waiting to change for a long time. Mom and I actually had a moment. And, this moment pretty much changed our relationship for the better.

We talked for the next few hours, mostly about what I was going to do during the next seven months and how we were going to break the news to Dad and Micah. She would invite him over for dinner tomorrow night and for the first time since the divorce, we would all sit down at the dinner table as a family. I would be the one to bring it up and then the rest of the night was up in the air, depending on how he took the news.

I was a little nervous about telling him. I mean, my Dad and I got along so well, I just really hoped our relationship wouldn't suffer because of it.

I was sitting on the couch, while Mom went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, just thinking about it all. Suddenly Mom appeared back in the living room.

"I don't know how I forgot to ask this, but who is the father?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, Hunter Prince." There was no use in lying to her now.

Mom backed up, her eyes widening by the second. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as a sob erupted from her body. I looked at her confused at what she was doing.

"Santana Lopez's son?" I didn't recognize the name, but apparently it meant something. "I can not believe my daughter is having Satan's grandchild." She shook her head, her hands now straightening her skirt.

"What?" I let out a little laugh.

"Oh nothing, you will find out in due time my sweet child." Mom gave me a strange smile before going back into the kitchen. I just shook my head and laughed a little at her.

I reached for the remote and began flipping through channels when Ezra came down. He asked what happened and I explained to him everything that happened with Mom. He said he was glad it was pretty much out in the open. I told him the plan about Dad coming over for dinner the following night and he just said that he didn't know why he even needed to know. I sighed and decided not to answer him. I couldn't understand how he still blamed Dad for the divorce. It's been years, he needs to let it go. I couldn't dare tell him this, so I just kept my mouth shut.

After awhile, Micah came bursting through the door. Dad had been the one to pick him up from school and take him to practice. Mom went straight outside to speak to Dad. I talked with Micah and switched the TV to something he'd like as Ezra got up to go back upstairs.

My phone began to buzz in my pocket telling me I had a text message. I figured it would be from Val, but was genuinely surprised to see that it was from Sully. He was telling me that he was ready to talk and asked if I could meet him at his house.

I waited until Mom came back in to go talk to her in the kitchen about going. And, I wanted to see what Dad said about dinner tomorrow night. She told me right away that he was more than happy to come over, but seemed a bit confused as to why she wanted him over for dinner. After she was done explaining it to me, I told her about how I told Sully about sleeping with Hunter. I even told her how Sully punched Hunter, but I kept the part out about what Sully said to Hunter. I didn't want to really dive into that conversation just yet.

She said I'd need to ask Ezra to take me since she was in the middle of making dinner. I thanked her then went upstairs to beg for my brother to take me. I was happy when it didn't take much begging. Apparently he's on Team Sully. I sat and watched him play video games until it was time to go.

I felt like my relationships with all of my family members was suddenly getting better. I guess that's another thing I can thank the baby for. Not only has it brought Val and I back together as friends, but it's made my relationships with my Mom and brother much better.

We spent the drive towards the Evans' listening and singing along to the music on my brother's iPod. It was nice, and for the first time I actually realized my brother had a nice singing voice. I'm surprised Mom hasn't pushed him into joining glee club with a voice like that.

I was feeling pretty nervous when we pulled into the driveway. I noticed that Aunt Quinn's car wasn't there, so I figured Sully probably had the house to himself. I thanked Ezra for driving me then got out of his car. I took a deep breath before walking up the pathway to the front door and ringing the doorbell.

I stood there waiting patiently, waiting on Sully to answer. I was surprised when Teagan answered, her arm in a cast. She just opened the door wide for me and said her brother was upstairs in his room waiting for me. I thanked her quietly and made my way through the house. I hadn't been there in awhile, but I remembered exactly where I was going.

I knocked once on his door, then stood there waiting on him to answer. I looked down and smoothed out my t-shirt. When he opened the door, I looked up and frowned. He had a black eye, I hadn't even noticed that Hunter had punched him back. I guess in the midst of the flailing arms and legs, I hadn't noticed much.

"Hey." He said softly. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me." I said, unsure of what else to say exactly. He then opened his door wide so I could come inside. He motioned for me to sit down. I chose to sit on his desk chair as he sat down on the edge of his bed. I took a deep breath and messed with the ends of my hair as we sat there. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. Finally, I had enough of the silence. "I'm really sorry…"

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, Jo. I'm the one who should be apologizing here." He interrupted me. "I acted like a jerk on Wednesday when I just ignored you like that."

"It's okay." I told him. 'Can I ask you something, though?" I wanted to ask about what he said to Hunter. I just hoped it wouldn't make it too awkward. When he nodded, I ran my hands over my jean clad legs. "What did you mean when you yelled….to Hunter about him knowing how you felt?" I said it all quickly, it sounded like one long word.

"Oh, uh." He sounded nervous. "I, well, I've liked you for awhile, Josie."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Seriously. I just wasn't expecting that at all.

"I told Hunter before school let out last year, and to find out that over the summer he…and you did that. It just pissed me off." He shrugged, like this was all no big deal. I just sat there, probably looking like a complete and total idiot with my mouth agape and my eyes still widened.

"You like me?" I blurted out.

"Well, yeah." He nodded shyly. "I thought you knew…."

"No, definitely didn't know that." I shook my head as I spoke. I looked down when I realized I needed to tell him about the baby. It wouldn't be fair if I came out and told him I liked him too without telling him the whole truth. "Look, Sully, you're a great guy but, I don't think…"

"You like Hunter, don't you?" He interrupted me.

"Oh no! No way." I felt disgusted even thinking about liking him for a second. "It's about that night that I had sex with him." I couldn't look at him as I spoke. "Sully, I'm pregnant."

I looked up to find that he kept opening and closing his mouth like he was trying to say something, but nothing came out. I just stood there, not sure how to react to his reaction.

"I think you need to leave." He stood up and started to point towards his door.

"Sully, please just let me explain this to you…"

"Explain what? I get it, Jo. You're having Hunter's kid. There isn't much more to explain." He said, sounding pretty angry.

"I didn't do this on purpose." I frowned, gesturing to myself. "It was a one night stand, Sully. I get that you probably don't want to be with me now that you know but I promise you I have no feelings for Hunter. Whatsoever. And, I just…I like you, Sully. A lot. I think I always have and…" I wasn't expecting what happened next. I figured I anything, he'd turn away from me again. Instead, he pressed his hands to either side of my cheeks and pressed his lips to my own.

I didn't kiss him back. Part from shock, but mostly because I knew it wouldn't be right. I couldn't kiss this boy back when I was pregnant with another guys baby. It just…didn't feel right to me. So, I pushed on his shoulders. I suddenly wanted to have my lips back on his, but I just couldn't do it.

"I'm glad we got to talk and stuff, but I need to be going now." As I walked away, my hand went up to my lips. I had felt something during that few seconds of him kissing me. I had honestly never felt that before.

I walked down the stairs and past Teagan. Thankfully, Ezra hadn't left. I guess he was just waiting on me to come out. I climbed into his car and told him to go, without any other explanation.

"There's a party tonight, if you and Val wanted to come with." Ezra said after we were almost on our street.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." I said, turning my head to look out the window. "Besides, Tori would probably hate if you dragged us along."

"Well, I know for sure Mom's going out and Micah's staying at Robby's…so you'd be by yourself." I didn't like the sound of being alone, but it sounded much better than going to some stupid party with Ezra and his mean girlfriend.

"I'll just see if Val wants to come over." I said, reaching in my pocket for my phone.

"I'm glad you're friends with her again, Jo. You need a friend like her. Val's cool people." He said, looking between me and the road.

"How come you never said this before? I've spent the last two years hanging out with ms. Plastic and not once did you say anything about it." I frowned over at him.

"Not like you would have listened anyway." He shrugged. "Your mind was made up, you wanted to be a part of that popular crowd."

"You forget that you're apart of that same crowd." I pointed out.

"I didn't have to drop my friends to get into it, Jo. It's different."

"Yeah, whatever." I crossed my arms over my chest, ready to stop talking about it.

I stared out the passenger side window the rest of the ride home. Ezra stayed quiet, well apart from singing to the radio. Once we were parked in the driveway, I went straight into the house without a word. I went into the kitchen to find that Mom had changed from her work clothes. I sighed and hopped up on the counter.

"Where are you going tonight?" I asked, swinging my legs back and forth. Mom turned from the stove, where she was putting green beans into a dish.

"Out with the girls." She smiled my way. "Would you please not sit on my counter like that, Josephine?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sorry." I said before hopping down.

"It's fine, darling. How did it go with Sullivan?" She questioned.

"Alright."

"Just alright?" She quirked an eyebrow my way. I just nodded. I didn't feel like getting into it. "Okay then, well can you go get your brothers? Dinner is ready."

Dinner with my Mom and my brothers went by pretty smoothly. Mom told us how her day at work had gone. Mom is the head of the performing arts department at the local community college. She didn't always work there, though. After her last year at Julliard, when she came back to Lima, she worked at Grandpa Leroy's Law firm as his assistant. She took the job at Lima Community College right before Micah was born. It's not exactly her dream job, but I think she's happier working there than at the Law firm. I guess I would know if I actually took the time to ask.

After finishing up my dinner, I excused myself from the table. Val would be coming over soon and I wanted to clean up my room before she got here. It wasn't a big mess but there were clothes pretty much all over the floor.

Ten minutes later there was a slight knock on my door. I looked up to find Val standing in my doorway. I told her to come in as I put the last of my clothes in the hamper. She sat down on my bed as I walked in and plugged my phone into the charger. I turned back around to face her.

"Sully kissed me." I blurted out. Val's eyes widened and a smile crossed her face. She then saw that I wasn't smiling back and she quickly dropped her own smile.

"So, this isn't a good thing?" She asked, confused.

"No, well, I mean, yes, in any other situation." I said walking over and sitting down on my bed, crossing my legs as I turned to face her. "But, it would make things too awkward and complicated right now." I started to play with the hem of my jeans. "I just…" I paused and looked up at her. "I want to get through these next eight months without anymore interruptions. Have this kid and give it to a nice family and forget that it even happened. Then after all is said and done, I'll see if he still feels the same way."

"Are you sure it's that easy?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brow.

"Just have it then give it up, and then forget it even happened. I don't think it's that easy, Jo."

"It has to be." I told her before standing up from the bed.

Val and I spent the rest of the night just hanging out in my room. I told her about how Mom now knew about the pregnancy and she told me about how Glee club was going. I didn't exactly care but it was nice to talk about something other than my stupid life. She actually made it sound interesting, which surprised me. I asked if Mr. Schue had left yet and she said his last day was next Friday and that she liked the idea of a female Glee coach, she just hoped that would bring in more people. I told her good luck with that she just stuck her tongue out at me. We ended the night with a sad movie and me crashing before the movie was even over.

We woke up the next morning to someone slamming their fist against my bedroom door. I pulled my covers back and grabbed a pair of pajama pants from my dresser. When they didn't stop, I yelled for them to hold on.

I was surprised to find Hunter Prince standing there with a rather angry look on his face.

My heart beat wildly in my chest as I took in Hunter's full appearance. I didn't exactly know why he was beating down my door, but that didn't matter right then. What mattered was how he got in my house. I looked past him to find a timid looking Micah. I guess Mom had to go get him from the Changs the night before. That didn't surprise me. Micah usually had trouble sleeping at other people's houses. I sighed and quickly told my little brother to go to his room. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, noting that it was barely even seven.

I knew that if my brother came out of his room and found Hunter in our house, then there would quite possibly be a fight right in the middle of our hallway. Mom went to the gym early every Saturday morning so I wasn't worried about her finding him.

Without a second though, I wrapped my hand around Hunter's wrist and tried to yank him into my room. Except, have you ever tried to yank a football player anywhere? Yeah, it doesn't exactly work.

"Get in here." I half whispered and half yelled at him. When he reluctantly stepped into my room, I noticed that he had a fresher looking black eye on his left eye. It matched the one on his right that was slowly fading. "First of all, what are you doing at my house? And second of all, who punched you again?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm just going to go downstairs." Val quickly left us alone in the room. I groaned, wishing she hadn't. Honestly, I felt better with her there for support. When she closed the door behind her, I looked back at Hunter. I didn't notice that he had walked over to my desk. I had completely forgotten that I put the sonogram there, after Mom had given it back the day before.

"So, it's true?" He didn't look at me as he spoke.

"What?" I asked, like I had no idea what he was talking about. "And you never answered my questions." As I spoke, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why do you think I'm here, Josie?" He turned his body to look at me, the picture crumpling slowly in his hand. "Your little boyfriend punched me again last night, but not before Tori told me that you're carrying my kid."

I sucked in a shocked breath. Wait. If Tori knew, then that meant Ezra told her. That also meant Ezra broke his promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. I felt sick. If I couldn't trust my own brother then who could I trust anymore? I sat down slowly on the edge of my bed, hoping I didn't break down in front of Hunter.

I didn't think my brother would betray me like that. I also didn't think I would have to tell not only my own Father about the baby today, but also the baby's father about it. This whole situation was messed up. From start to finish, nothing was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the time between this chapter and the last. I hope you all enjoy! Just message me with any questions, and once again I have a new updated version of the character list if you would like that! Oh and if you have tumblr then you should add me!

the-voicesinyourhead[dot]tumblr[dot]com :D replace the dots of course...but I'm sure you already knew that.

Chapter 6

I sat down on the edge of my bed, looking down my hands as I tried to figure out what I should tell Hunter exactly. Should I tell him the truth or should I try and make up a complete lie to cover it up? That would just make a mess bigger than I wanted, but it would also keep Hunter away from me for the next few months. Until he figured out that I lied, then I'm pretty sure he would even more pissed than he is right now.

I took a deep breath and looked up. He looked broken, and slightly drunk. He was waiting, switching feet as he stuffed his hands angrily into his front pockets. He let out a breath as I just stared at him. Hunter was honestly an attractive guy. I could see why girls crowded him in the halls and why Chloe wanted to be with him. It made perfect sense. Except, these girls didn't care to get to know him. They just wanted the looks. They wanted the popularity that came with dating this womanizing, hot headed, asshole.

I knew that deep down there was more to Hunter. Deep down, where he never let anyone look. I don't know why, but I suddenly wanted to be the person he let in. I wanted him to trust me and I wanted to see the side that no one else got to see. There is no way I could ever romantically be involved with Hunter, even though we do share something right now, but I could see being friends with him. Plus, I could really use the father of my baby on my side right now.

I smoothed my hands over my legs, looking straight at him. I licked my lips before I began to speak.

"I'm not keeping it, Hunter. We made a mistake and while I admit that, I don't want to pay for this mistake the rest of my life. I'll see through this pregnancy but adoption is the only way I am going. I just want you to know that this is my decision and I don't want you coming into this thinking there could be a chance that we become actual parent's. This baby doesn't belong to us." I spoke evenly and as calm as I could possibly get. Hunter was looking anywhere but as me as I talked. I wanted him to just look at me, to stop being so damn angry.

I knew why he was angry. I understood it. He had to hear from someone else, even though I did have plans to tell him. Maybe not right away but he would have found out from me eventually.

"I want nothing to do with you or that kid, got it?" My eyes widened as he spat towards me. I wasn't expecting that. "How do I even know it's mine? I mean, you've been hanging around Evans so much, it's probably his."

All he was doing was making me angry. I stood up, trying to keep from shaking. I was that angry. I stepped forward, getting in his face.

"Don't you even dare, Hunter." I pointed in his face. "You came into my house, barged into my room and you're accusing me of sleeping around and possibly blaming this kid on you?" I shook my head, pulling my hand down. "You don't have to worry, I won't bother you."

This wasn't exactly how I expected this to go. I guess I should have known. I should have known I couldn't be the one to find out the real Hunter, because maybe this really is him. Maybe he really is an asshole who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself. It's possible deep down he's just as cold as he is on the outside.

"Get out of my house, or I will scream loud enough to wake my brother. Then, you will be sorry you even came by." I threatened as I gritted my teeth together. Hunter glared at me as he started to back up. For a second, I noticed his eyes flicked down to my stomach. He stopped looking so angry for that split second and I saw that broken guy again, but the angry wall went right back up.

After he backed up, he didn't move for another few moments. When he did that, I reached over to my desk and picked up the sonogram from my doctor's visit.

"Here, I want this to be a reminder to you that you fucked everything up." I pulled out his hand and placed the picture in his palm. "Now, leave." I stepped back slowly, trying to keep the tears in until he finally left.

He quickly turned on his heel, leaving my room and leaving me. As soon as he was out of sight, I broke down. I sunk against the floor next to my bed with my hands cover my face as I started to sob uncontrollably. It wasn't long until I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders. I didn't have to even look to know it was Val. I turned my head and put it on her shoulder, crying more than I had since I found out.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright, Jo." She said softly, rubbing my back. "You don't need him, you have everything figured out already and you have me. You have your Mom, your brother and I'm more than sure your Dad is going to support you as well. Hunter is the last person you need right now."

I didn't say anything back, mostly because I was crying far too hard for that to happen. And a little because I knew that she was completely right.

I knew that I was an idiot for even thinking that Hunter Prince and I could have any sort of a relationship, even if it just involved being friends. I knew that he could never be the guy I deep down wanted him to be. I was just another warm body he had gotten on top of a couple months previous. I meant nothing to him and I never would, even though his child is currently resting inside of me. Fortunately, I already made my decision before he even knew.

I started to slow down my sobbing as I felt Val's arms loosen from around me. Moments later I pulled away from her and smiled softly, even though the tears were still currently running down my cheeks. I wiped at them and tried to smile, but I couldn't. I placed my hands on my lap and took a couple deep breaths before standing up.

"I already planned on doing this alone, so, this changes nothing." I said, trying to keep my voice steady and believable. "I'm going to shower." I needed a little bit alone time. Not that I wasn't grateful for Val being there, but honestly, this was something I needed to handle on my own.

It was half an hour later when I finally emerged from the bathroom and made my way back to my bedroom. Val was passed out in my bed with the covers over her head. I laughed softly, remembering that she liked to sleep in total darkness. I grabbed my hair brush and went back into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, brushing through my slightly tangled hair.

My hands shook as I dropped the brush into the sink. I held onto the sides, trying to steady myself. I hated this. I hated myself and most of all, I hated Hunter Prince.

I was startled when I heard a knock behind me. I was a bit confused because I hadn't closed the door when I came back into the bathroom. All I had to do was look up and see through the mirror that my brother was leaning against the door frame looking like death. I quickly turned around and walked past Ezra. I didn't even want to be near him right now. Not after he broke a promise. He should have known better. He should have known that Tori was going to say something, she is always gossiping. She's almost as bad as Milo Abrams, except she can hold a few more things.

"What's wrong with you?" He called after me. I closed my eyes and stopped walking, trying to calm myself down. I slowly turned around, narrowing my eyes.

"Really, Ezra? You're seriously asking me what's wrong? I mean, I guess I have no reason to be upset with you right now, right?" I placed my hands on my hips as I tried to keep my cool. Ezra just looked confused, which was just pissing me off even more. "Never mind. Just don't expect me to tell you anything ever again." Sure, I probably sounded like a spoiled brat but this was something I trusted Ezra not to do. I wanted to be the one to tell Hunter, if I ever told him at all. This was my secret to tell. Not his, and definitely not Tori Newman's.

I quickly turned on my heel and rushed back to my room. Val was still sleeping, and even though I was still tired, I knew there was no way I would be able to fall back to sleep. So, I just walked over and sat down on my bed, pulling my cell phone from my nightstand. I had five new text messages. Three were from a drunk Sully, making me laugh a little until I remember what happened between us the day before. I quickly deleted those three then check the other two. One was from an unknown number and when I clicked, I suddenly wished I hadn't.

_Little miss perfect made a mistake. Watch your back, slut. _

I chewed on my lower lip as I read the message over and over again. I knew who it was from. The only person who would feel threatened by this whole thing, Chloe. I decided not to make anything of it and deleted it. The last message had just been sent from my Mom saying she was on her way back from the gym. I sent her a text back asking if she could pick up breakfast because I was starving. I was happy when she sent one back saying she'd make pancakes when she got home. Pancakes sounded amazing, even though I knew I would probably throw them up anyway.

I sat my phone back down on my nightstand before leaning back against my headboard. I looked down at my stomach, pulling my shirt up a little to expose it. I wondered what I was going to look like with a bump. I wondered if it would feel weird when the baby started to move. Aunt Quinn told me it was a strange but amazing feeling, but she also said that when she was pregnant with Beth, she didn't really feel the amazing part just the strange. Apparently, when you know you're ready and you do plan on keeping it, there are no words for the feeling of your baby moving inside of you. At least that's what Aunt Quinn said to me.

I pushed my shirt back down, ridding myself of those thoughts. I didn't even know what tomorrow was going to look like for me, there was no way I could even think about my future right now. At least the future that was beyond this baby and beyond high school.

Mom showed up a few minutes later, calling all of us down to help with the groceries she had gotten after her workout. It was just Micah and I helping out since Ezra had apparently gone back to sleep and Val was a pretty heavy sleeper. Mom didn't seem to mind as she told me that I shouldn't be lifting anything heavy. I rolled my eyes and told her I could handle it.

"I'm going to shower then I'll start on breakfast. Do you think you could these things away, Josephine?" Mom asked as she fixed Micah some milk. I nodded before she left my little brother and I alone in the kitchen. I turned to Micah and smiled at him.

"Do you mind helping me, baby brother?" I asked.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Josie." He rolled his eyes at me, which just caused me to laugh a little.

"Of course you aren't, I mean, Mom totally still has to fix my milk for me." I joked around as I started to put things away.

"She just doesn't like messes and I make a lot of messes." Micah sounded a little down. I stopped what I was doing and turned around toward him.

"Hey, Mike, I was only kidding." I frowned, seeing that I had hit a nerve in my little brother.

"I know." He shrugged me off. "I'm going upstairs to play. You can handle this stuff." He threw his cup in the sing and quickly ran off leaving me alone.

I was alone for maybe five minutes when Val joined me. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she could still use some sleep as she grabbed one of the grocery bags and started to help me. I thanked her before going over to the radio and turning it on.

Music always reminded me of Mom before the divorce. Maybe that's why I'm not the biggest fan when it comes to singing. I don't know, but I do know I spent many mornings in this same kitchen dancing around with my happy and carefree Mother. She would wake Ez and I up every Saturday morning with her beautiful voice and sometimes Dad would join her with his guitar, other times Mom just let him sleep in. We were okay with that, though. It was something that we both loved doing with Mom. We would all just dance around and sing at the top of our lungs.

Those were the days that I wanted to be exactly like my Mother. That was back before I got tired of all the performing classes and I actually enjoyed them, before she started shoving them down my throat. I guess that was before she realized I was actually pretty talented. I get that she was just trying to be supportive, but I was pretty young then and I just saw it as her trying to make me into something I wasn't.

"I love this song." Val finally spoke. A new song came on the radio and I frowned when I didn't recognize the beginning chords. It wasn't until the male lead started singing that I smiled over at my best friend and grabbed the broom.

For the first time since I slept with Hunter at that party, I actually felt like a normal teenager. I was singing with my best friend and acting a fool, but I didn't care. I was back to the person I was before high school even started. It felt amazing.

We were both giggling our butts off as the song came to an end. I was startled by clapping coming from the doorway. I blushed as my Mom cheered us on. I put the broom back where I found it and continued to put away the last of the groceries.

"Oh come on, Josephine. Have some fun. You are still a teenager, after all." Mom said. "While you were completely off tempo, that voice of yours is just beautiful."

"You're only saying that because you want me to join Glee." I spat at her.

"You should join, Josie." Val blurted out.

"No thanks. No offence but I'm already a social pariah, there's no just no way." I shook my head, laughing a little to myself. I felt like my walls over this glee club thing were slowly starting to break. Deep down I knew it was just a matter of time before I finally did give in and join.

"That's not fair." Val frowned.

"Sorry." I shrugged. "It's just…Monday morning everyone in the school is already going to know about the baby. Do I really want to add on another thing to that?" I explained, licking my lips.

I looked over at Mom and decided to tell her exactly what happened just a couple of hours before. Now, I've never seen my Mom get angry before. Ever. Sure, she'd get a little upset about things but never angry. I watched as she grabbed her keys and called to us that she'd be back. I suddenly wished I hadn't said anything to her about Hunter coming over at all.

"I think I just made a mistake." I told Val after the front door was slammed shut.

"What exactly do you think she's going to do?" Val asked, sounding pretty worried.

"No idea." I shook my head. "But, I don't have a good feeling about it."

Since Mom had left before preparing my pancakes, Val and I decided to make them ourselves. Since Mom worked late hours on some nights I had taught myself how to cook. I can't cook gourmet meals but I can make the basics. Breakfast had always been my favorite. Except this is the first time I'd actually made it in the morning instead of for dinner.

I was flipping the pancake in the frying pan when Ezra walked into the kitchen. He was sans shirt and his hair was a mess. I just rolled my eyes and asked Val to pass the plate. She didn't answer so I looked over to find her staring at my brother as he chugged a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Valerie." I groaned, causing her to look over at me.

"What?" She asked, like she was completely innocent.

"Stop being creepy." I joked. "Plate please."

"I'm not being creepy! He was…" She stopped herself as Ezra stepped closer to us. "Hi, Ez." She sounded like a little girl with her first crush. It was sickening, yet sweet.

"Hey, Val." He croaked out before asking when I'd be finished. I didn't answer since I had decided that I was far too angry with him to speak to him. Val answered for me, which only made me narrow my eyes at her.

Ezra then asked where Mom was. Val answered him again, telling him that she honestly had no idea. I was happy she didn't say anything else, I figured she could sense that I was pretty upset with Ezra even though I didn't exactly tell her how Hunter found out.

I finished up the pancakes and handed the stove over to Val so she could fry up some eggs. I was surprised that all through cooking the pancakes and turkey bacon, that I didn't have to run to the bathroom. Of course as luck would have it, the second I smelled those eggs in the pan I was putting my hand over my mouth and running towards the nearest bathroom.

Tears were streaking down my cheeks as I cleaned up my mess. I didn't know how much longer of this I could handle before I completely broke down. This little crying thing I was doing wasn't much compared to what I knew could happen if I actually let go.

I didn't take much longer in getting all cleaned up. I wiped my tears away and straightened my torso. I didn't want to go out there looking like I had been crying. I took one last glance in the mirror before shutting off the light and leaving the bathroom.

I walked back into the kitchen to find that Val was plating her eggs. Ezra and Micah were already sitting at the breakfast table waiting on her to finish up. I just hoped that whatever I ended up eating would stay in my stomach a little bit longer than everything else I'd eaten lately.

I paid more attention to my plate and food then my brothers and Val. It wasn't like they really had much to say to me, either. I noticed that all Val seemed to be interested in was my older brother. If I weren't so upset with him right now, then I wouldn't even care. But, since I'm extremely pissed off at him still, I can't help but wish she was paying more attention to me, being my friend right now instead of obsessing over Ezra.

I took a deep breath and shifted my food around my plate. My appetite had slowly faded and that familiar nauseous feeling was already starting to show up. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes slowly. I didn't want to throw my food up already. It was too soon.

"I'm going back to bed." Ezra said, standing up with his empty plate.

"You seriously don't know why I'm ignoring you, do you?" I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to say something. He looked at me confused. I shook my head. "You were that drunk, Ezra? Really?" I stood up, anger coursing through my veins.

"What the hell are you talking about, Josie?" He sat his plate back down.

"I'm talking about your little girlfriend telling Hunter about the baby. I'm talking about you breaking a promise you made to me!" My voice raised the more I spoke.

Ezra's face fell as it seemed what I was saying actually clicked. I watched as he sat down slowly and put his face in his hands.

"Shit, Jo." I heard him groan from his spot. I suddenly felt bad for him, even though I knew I probably shouldn't. "I…forgot until you just mentioned it. Yeah, I was that drunk. I didn't think she'd say something…I mean, I had no idea she told Hunter. I'm sorry." He lifted his head, looking genuinely upset. I sighed and sat back down in my seat.

"It's fine. I just…" I took a deep breath, trying to decide whether I should tell him about Hunter coming over or not. I decided against it. There was no reason to cause more drama.

"Wait, how did you know that he knew?" He asked.

"He sent me a text message." I lied. I was glad that Micah had left the moment he heard me yelling at Ezra. Otherwise, my lie could have been found out quickly.

"Oh." Ezra nodded. "I really am sorry, Jo. I didn't mean to say anything. I probably didn't tell Tori not to say anything, so she figured that she could…I don't know but please don't blame this on her. This was my fault. I'm the one that got wasted." He rambled. I rolled my eyes. Of course I blamed Tori for this. But, of course I would tell him that I didn't blame anyone. Despite how I felt, Ezra was my brother and I would always forgive him.

I sighed and brushed back my bangs. I told him it was okay. I also said that I forgave him, but didn't say a word about that bitch he called his girlfriend. To say I hated her was an understatement. She knew exactly what she was doing when she told Hunter. Heck, she was probably the one to pull it out of my brother. Not saying Ezra was in the right by telling her, but I knew for a fact Tori didn't drink, so yes, I blamed this mostly on her for taking advantage of my drunk brother.

I told him he could go to bed while Val and I cleaned up but he refused and instead sent us upstairs while he cleaned up. Val and I were both almost to the staircase when the front door opened. I looked over and her before turning around. I knew it had to be Mom, and I really wanted to know where she went. I watched as she slammed the door behind her and threw the keys on the small table in the foyer.

"Josephine, do you think you could step into my office?" She sounded cool and collected except the look on her face was far from it. I glanced over at Val before nodding and following my angry mother. I shut the door behind me as Mom stood in the middle of the room. "I would just like you to know that I acted out of anger. I didn't think that going over to the Prince Residence that I would actually come in contact with his Mother. She hasn't even been in Lima for the past ten years, I thought that I would just encounter Hunter's Father. That wasn't the case."

"You went over there?" I asked, shocked at what my Mom was saying to me.

"You have to understand that as a Mother, I will not allow someone to come into my house and disrespect you the way Hunter did today." Mom stared at me, then went on. "As I was saying, I thought I would be speaking with his Father, to set the man straight on how he should raise his son. Except, it was Santana that opened the door. She's an insane Latina that had a few choice words for me as I explained the situation. I'm terribly sorry, Josephine but I don't think this is the last you have heard from the Prince family." Mom wrung her hands together as she spoke. I just frowned. I was more than certain my Mom had just made things ten times worse for me now.

I found a chair and sat down in it, covering my face with my hands. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down before I spoke.

"What exactly do you mean?" I inquired, looking up at her.

"I mean that I have invited the Prince family over for dinner tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for the delay with the chapter. If any of you are lost and need a character map just let me know. I have also updated it with some new things if you want to see. If any of you have tumblr add me; the-voicesinyourhead :D hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 7

When I was a little girl, my favorite place in the world was the large overstuffed recliner that sat in our living room. It was my Dad's favorite chair and he'd spend his evenings lounging in it after work. I liked to think that we shared a mutual love for this chair. He was it as a place to relax, where as I saw it as a comfort zone. Whenever I would be angry with Mom or upset with Ezra, or even a friend, I'd find my way into this chair and just close my eyes. So, two hours before everyone showed up for dinner, I walked the five minutes down to my Dad's house. I needed my chair. I needed to be calmed down, because the nerves that I had for the night ahead of me were already eating away at me.

Not only was I going to tell my Dad that I'm pregnant, but I also had to endure the angry stares of Hunter's parent's. I had left my Mom in her office, where she had stayed for the majority of the day. Val had gone home so she could shower and change, since I had invited her over for dinner as well. I figured there was always going to be a crowd, why not add another?

I took a deep breath and opened the front door of my Dad's tiny house. He wasn't home from work yet, which didn't bother me one bit. I was only here for one thing. Plus, I had a feeling Dad would try to pry information about tonight from me. I knew that if he did, there was no way I would be able to not tell him. I'd explode all of my secrets out before the right time. Except, honestly, I wasn't even sure tonight would be the right time. Was it such a good idea to bring over a family that already knew about the baby while my Dad was joining us clueless as ever? What if they said something before I could? What if there was a fight…what if…I shook my head, trying to rid myself of all those thoughts. There was no sense in getting myself worked up over this right now.

I made my way through his house, finding the chair immediately. I knew it was strange how I could feel better just from an inanimate object, but I really didn't care. I lounged back, closing my eyes and rubbing my hands over the worn our arms. I reclined the seat, clearing all of my worries from my mind.

I thought of the day that Dad took the chair from Mom's. I silently cried because the chair wouldn't be there for me to go whenever I liked. I'm pretty sure my tears had a lot more to do with my Dad leaving us than the actual chair, at the time I just wanted to believe I was only upset over the chair. I tried not to show weakness during the divorce, Dad hated when I cried. He would always say it broke his heart into a million pieces, and that he'd do anything in his power to make me stop. Except this. This was something he couldn't fix, and I didn't want him to feel sorry about it.

I tried to think back to when things got so screwed up. Not just with my parent's, but with me. It was long before I slept with Hunter. I think it started with meeting Chloe Roman. She promised if I stuck with her that I would have all of the popularity, at the time that's all I craved. I wanted to be at the top, only I didn't realize it gets pretty lonely up there when you have fake people as your friends. I couldn't blame her, though. It wasn't her fault that I've made these choices. They were my own personal choices, even though she influenced them, I still made them.

I was so relaxed, thinking about the past, that I didn't even hear the front door open and close. I didn't know my Dad was home until I heard his deep voice say my name. I opened my eyes to find him untying his shoes and looking just as messy as he always did when he came home from the tire shop. I unglued myself from the recliner after he had stood up straight. I walked over and without a word, I wrapped my olive toned arms around him.

I was brought back to when I was a little girl. Back when Daddy could make everything better for me. Before I stopped being friends with Val, before boys became the objects of my affection. Before he and Mom divorced. I was the four year old who couldn't trust anyone other than her old man.

"What's going on, Care?" He asked, sounding genuinely worried as I just held on to him tighter. I was happy that he was holding me just as tight.

"Nothing." I whispered, my eyes shut and tears threatening to escape. "I just need my Daddy right now." I tried to keep my voice from cracking, but it quickly gave away that I was starting to cry into his shirt. I felt his hand rub up and down my back as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm always here for you, baby girl. Always." He promised. I just nodded, not moving from my spot.

"Daddy, I have to tell you something." It was better if I just let him know now. Before he was blindsided with this new information and a family he had probably never met before.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." He whispered, sounding a little bit worried.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," I started, my voice betraying my every word.

"Caroline, tell me what the heck is going on." He pushed me away, grabbing on to my shoulders. "What is it, baby?"

"Daddy…" I opened my eyes, knowing that right then I was going to ruin every plan this man ever had for my life. Every dream, every wish. I was going to disappoint him, and it hurt a lot more than I thought it would. "I'm pregnant."

I didn't expect the look that crossed his face right then. He honestly looked like he had just been slapped. I brought my hand up to my mouth as his own hands released me from their grasp. He stepped back, looking as if he were about to fall. I couldn't move from my spot as I watched the total disappointment on his face. I was a failure.

"There's no way." He finally spoke, shaking his head. "You're my little girl, you can't be…" He stopped before he said the word, shaking his head once more. He walked over and sat down on his couch, covering his face with his hands.

"Is this what your Mom wanted me to find out tonight?" He asked, his head popping back up. I just nodded. "She already knows?" I nodded again. "I can't believe this. I never thought…" He stopped talking again, looking straight ahead at me.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy." I whispered, feeling hopeless.

"Care, you know I love you. I love you no matter what." He stood back up and surprisingly wrapped me in a hug. "Just, please tell me you're like the second Virgin Mary because I don't think I can handle how else this happened." I couldn't help but laugh, the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I wanted to tell you before dinner." I said, the laugh having already faded from the air. "Mom invited his parent's over for dinner, and I didn't want you finding out with a room full of people." I reached out and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"You're kidding me." He let out a huff. "Leave it to your Mother to make an even bigger deal out of something." He stepped away, shaking his head again. "Why am I not surprised?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Getting this worked up couldn't be good for myself or the human inside of me.

"So, does this mean I can't kick the kids ass in front of his parent's?" I blinked rapidly, staring at him. This wasn't how I imagined he'd act. Much like I hadn't expected Mom to act so calm. I thought Dad would have barged right out of the house, leaving me behind to knock down the Prince's door and kill Hunter. "And do I even want to know who this kid belongs to?"

"Uh, he's a Prince?" I didn't know if that name meant anything to him, but I quickly realized when anger crossed his face that it did.

"As in the former Santana Prince?" He clenched his hands into fists.

"I guess?" I had only heard her name from Mom, not knowing much about Hunter's family aside from the fact that he had a younger brother, Alex.

"Perfect, tonight should be interesting." Dad unclenched his fists and his face softened. "I'm here for you, Care. Always. I don't know how your Mom took all of this, but if you want, there's always room for you here. And after…" His eyes flicked down to my flat stomach. "After you give birth, the baby can have the spare…" I had to stop him before he finished that sentence.

"I already decided what I'm going to do, Dad." I pursed my lips before finishing. "I can't take care of this baby life it needs to be taken care of, so I've decided to put it up for adoption."

You see, I expected Dad to fly off the hinges when he found out I was pregnant. Not when he found out that I was putting it up for adoption. I figured any parent would be happy about that. I thought that they would think it was the mature thing to do, but apparently my Dad wasn't that type of parent. To say he didn't like the idea would be an understatement.

He sat me down and explained to me how giving up Beth was the worst decision he has ever made. He said while he's happy that he had the rest of us, he can't help but wish he was a part of her life. I interrupted him though, saying I already made my choice and there was no way I was going to change my mind. He told me I needed to take hold of my responsibilities and stop acting like a child. That's the moment that I felt like he had slapped me right in the face.

I angrily stormed out of my Dad's small home, rushing towards my Mom's much larger one. Upon entering, I slammed the door behind me and stomped right up to my bedroom.

I was acting like the spoiled brat that I thought I left behind when I was five. Apparently not.

I climbed into my bed and grabbed a hold of my pillow, screaming into it as loud as I possibly could. I wanted him to be angry about me being pregnant in the first place. I didn't want him to be angry about me giving it up for adoption. It was uncalled for, and I really couldn't see why he even felt like he had a decision in this matter. He was my Dad, and while he and Mom were still my guardians, this baby wasn't theirs. It wasn't even mine. It hadn't been mine the moment I found out I was pregnant. There was just no way I could keep it.

It was almost dark when I finally emerged from my room, dressed as nicely as I possibly could. Mom had come in my room not much longer after I got home from Dad's house. She bombarded me with questions but I just ignored her and nodded when she said I needed to wear something nice to dinner. I was almost tempted to wear sweats and t-shirt, but decided against it.

I smoothed out my knee length navy blue dress as I descended the stairs. I could already smell Mom's cooking, which only nauseated me. I was sure that whatever she cooked was of the vegan variety, and would probably leave my stomach mere minutes after being put in. I wrinkled up my nose even thinking about.

I wanted to let Mom know that Dad already knew but before I could even reach the kitchen, the doorbell rang and I heard his voice say hello to her. I crossed my arms over my chest as I walked towards the dining room where I spotted Micah already sitting, playing his portable video game in his lap. I messed his hair up before taking the seat beside him.

"So, what's this dinner for anyway?" The normally quiet boy asked.

"It was supposed to be to tell Dad that I'm pregnant but I already told him." I shrugged, not wanting to sugarcoat the truth. He'd find out somehow, why not now.

"Oh." He said, not tearing his eyes from his game. Guess it was more important than talking to his big sister anyway. Not that I minded. Quiet Micah was always my favorite.

I could hear my parent's talk in the foyer. Mom's voice was much more raised than Dad's, she sounded a little upset. I almost went out there to see, but I reminded myself I was still kind of upset with the both of them.

Within the next few minutes, Ezra was walking into the room. He didn't look any better than he had earlier when I sent him back to bed after breakfast. Since he had been sleeping the entire time, he had no idea Hunter and his family were coming over for dinner.

"What's all the extra chairs for?" He asked, his voice deep and groggy.

"Mom invited the Prince family over as well." I said softly, taking a sip of the water that was sitting at my place. Mom had already set the table, aside from the food. Everything looked perfect. I shouldn't have expected anything less of her, though.

"Huh?" Ezra scratched his head.

"Hunter's family." I sighed, placing the glass of water back down. "She went over there to confront Mr. Prince or something and ran into his Mom." I explained simply.

"His Mom was there?" He frowned.

"I suppose so."

"Strange. She left them like seven years ago. Hunter said he never talked to her." That was completely new information to me. I had no idea Hunter was also from a broken home. Except, we still got to see the both of our parent's.

I was about to say something, but Mom and Dad entered the dinning room. I turned my head to look at them. Neither of them looked too pleased.

"The Prince's should be here soon, I'm going to get the food." She quickly made her exit, leaving Dad standing there looking rather awkward. I turned back around, noticing Ezra staring daggers at Dad. I just rolled my eyes. While I was upset with what he had to say earlier, I could never hate him the way my older brother did.

I traced my name in the condensation on my water glass as Dad took the seat at the head of the table. Honestly, it felt like he had never left us. Him sitting there just felt right, it's how every dinner needed to be. I took in a deep breath, blowing the bangs out of my eyes as I exhaled. Even though I thought Dad sitting at the head of the table felt right, obviously Ezra didn't. Micah was still absorbed in his game, so he wasn't paying attention to anything else.

I looked down at my lap, taking in the awkward silence that surrounded us. Mom walked in, placing a strange looking dish down in the middle of the table before leaving to head back into the kitchen again. I picked up my fork, reaching out to poke it.

"What is _that_?" I frowned as it jiggled from my fork.

"Another one of you Mother's experiment's, I see." Dad actually chuckled from his spot. I was about to reply when the doorbell rang, signaling that the people we were waiting on had arrived. I pulled my phone from my pocket, worried since Val hadn't showed back up. There were no new messages so I quickly sent her a new one.

_I might die if you don't come tonight - J_

I was of course exaggerating, but having Val there for support would make everything just a tab bit better. I hated knowing I had to go through this pretty much alone. As Mom answered the phone, I kept my hands in my lap and my eyes closed.

I could hear Mom greeting them all, no one sounding too excited about being here. I decided to open my eyes, looking directly at Ezra.

"Shoot me." I mouthed. He rolled his eyes at me and let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Deal with it." He spoke, standing up as Mom entered the room with the family. I let my eyes close again, squeezing them together as I wished one last time that I could just disappear.

I wasn't sure what to expect as I quietly stood up to greet everyone. I honestly felt sick, like I needed to run off to the bathroom and throw up what little food I had left in my stomach. I suddenly caught a sniff of my Mom's cooking, and lurched forward. Perfect excuse to leave the room, except I was seriously tired of this happen. Before I knew it, I was pushing past people I barely knew to make it to the bathroom in the hallway.

Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks as I prayed to the porcelain Gods. Once everything was out and my insistent dry heaving was over, I collapsed against the cook tile. I shouldn't be having to go through this right now. Instead of throwing up from morning sickness, I should be throwing up from a hangover much like my older brother. I'm only sixteen. I'm not supposed to be put into these sort of situations. This isn't supposed to happen.

I couldn't stop sobbing as I found myself with my cheek pressed against the tile. I didn't even care when I heard the door crack open as I covered my crying face with my hands. I had a feeling it was just my Mom or even Ezra.

"Oh, Care." I wasn't expecting my Dad to be the one to pick me up off of the floor, but I put the earlier conversation between us behind me as I cried into his shoulder. "Shh, baby girl." He whispered, rubbing his hand up and down my back, trying to calm me down.

"Daddy…" I sobbed out. "I hate feeling like this. And why do they call it morning sickness? More like everyday sickness."

"I don't know if your Mom told you, but she had the worst morning sickness." He quietly sat me down on the now closed toilet lid. I picked my head up to listen to him as he spoke. He made quick work of going to the sink and wetting a hand towel so I could wash my face off. "Especially with you. I was so worried about her since she couldn't keep anything down. It lasted until her sixth month, at that point I was no longer sleeping in our bed."

I couldn't believe how happy he sounded talking about Mom's pregnancy with me. Mom never told me these sort of things, so it was nice hearing that I wasn't alone with the morning sickness thing. He handed over the towel. I quietly wiped at my face, knowing I'd need to brush my teeth before heading back out there with everyone. Luckily, Mom had extra tooth brushes downstairs for us so I wouldn't have to go all the way up stairs.

"Why weren't you sleeping in the bed?" I asked curiously.

"Because she kicked me out. She blamed being pregnant on me, so I had to sleep on the couch." He smiled as I saw him lean against the wall. I could tell he was thinking back to those times, the times that I assumed were much happier for the two of them. They probably rarely ever fought in those days. "I didn't protest, though. I mean, I'm pretty bad ass so I could handle the couch." He added. I chuckled before letting my face go serious again.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Daddy. I didn't mean to storm out like that. I was just upset with what you said." I sighed, happy to finally be done crying. Even happier to be making up with the only true guy in my life - my old man.

"It's fine, Care." He sighed. "Your Mom says I can't make this decision for you, but I want you to know no matter what you choose that I love you and I will always support you. Not that I'm excited about you being pregnant in the first place." He seemed to cringe at the word 'pregnant.' "Also, even if you aren't going to keep the baby, there's always that spare room for you."

"I appreciate that." I let my lips turn up into a smile. "Believe me, I'm not too excited about it either." I rolled my eyes before I stood up. "I'll keep that in mind." I loved the idea of moving in with my Dad. That would mean being able to spend more time with him and spending less time with my obviously meddling mother. I knew I would probably miss her and my brothers too much to go anywhere, but it was nice to think I had that choice.

"Well, we should get back out there before your Mother blows up on us." He pushed off of the wall. "I'll tell them you're cleaning up." He started to walk out of the bathroom. "Also, did you seriously have to be pregnant with Santana's grandkid?"

"Santana?" I frowned.

"Hunter's mom."

"Oh, I've never met her. But, apparently she isn't too amazing?" I said, judging on the way Mom and he had both seemed to talk about her.

"You'll see." He laughed before making his exit.

I walked over to the mirror, looking at my reflection. I looked tired, sick and even a little bit sad. I reached in the cabinet and pulled out my tooth brush. I brushed my teeth then looked at myself one last time before turning to leave. I shut off the light and made my way down the hall to the dinning room. Mom was sitting at the opposite end of the table as Dad looked up and smiled at me. Ezra was glaring daggers at Hunter as he sat next to his younger brother. A woman, who I assumed was Mrs. Prince sat across from where I had been sitting earlier and next to Ezra. On her left was the man I figured was Mr. Prince.

Of course this man looked the complete opposite of the woman. She was Latina, and I could already tell she was feisty. Both Alex and Hunter looked more like her than their Father. In fact, Mr. Prince was extremely pale with blonde hair while the apparently former Misses was far from it. I gave my Dad a small smile before sitting back in the seat I had previously occupied.

"So, this is the hussy my son knocked up?" The words flew from the woman's lips as she stared straight at me. My eyes widened and my Mom gasped.

"You will not speak to my daughter like that, Santana." Dad's voice rang through the room.

"That is uncalled for." Mom spoke up. "This is not all of Josephine's fault, if you haven't noticed it takes more than one being to create a child, Santana." Mom's lips were pursed and anger seemed to flash over her face.

"I'm not stupid, hobbit." Santana spit back at Mom. "Look, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here, but apparently we have more to talk about than I ever wanted. If it were up to me, my kid wouldn't even be in this situation but of course he had to think with his d-"

"Do not even say it." Dad cut her off. "You will not disrespect my family at the dinner table."

While the adults continued to fight, I let my eyes wonder down to Hunter. He was nervously playing with the napkin in his lap. I knew that he had said some terrible things to me earlier, but all I wanted to do was talk to him. I wanted to get this all sorted out, without the help of our overbearing parent's.

"Would you stop acting like you even care!" Hunter stood up, which surprised me completely. "You have been gone for seven years and now you're trying to act like a Mother again?" Obviously this family had a lot more problems then just my pregnancy right now.

Santana was about to say something but Hunter ended up storming out before she could get it out. I turned my head as I watched him go towards the front door. I heard it slam shut, as I jumped lightly in my seat.

Without a word, I stood up and followed his lead. I didn't say anything, but I did glare at Santana. I couldn't help but notice Mr. Prince didn't seem to have much to say about anything. As I made my way to the front door, I could hear them start to fight again. Whatever. They could fight the rest of the night for all I cared, I wasn't going to be involved. Had they forgotten the entire reason for this dinner? Apparently.

Hunter was sitting on the front porch steps as I made my way out the door. I closed it behind me softly before walking slowly towards him. Without speaking, I sat down next to him. His hands were clutching as his hair with his head down as I stole a glance at him.

"My life is fucked up." He surprisingly spoke first. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that.

"Join the club, buddy." I pressed my elbows into my knees.

"I'm the president already, don't know if we accept girls though." I couldn't believe he was joking around with me. Not after that morning.

"No fair." I let out a laugh. "Can't you make an exception for pregnant girls?" I said, wanting to talk about the pregnancy. I knew I should have approached that different, but I didn't feel like cracking jokes back and forth with him.

"No." His entire mood seemed to change again. I sighed, realizing he hadn't taken the bait.

"Look, hunter -" I started.

"Don't, Josie. Please?" He seemed to beg as he lifted his head to look at me. "I can't handle this right now."

I furrowed my eyebrows. He couldn't handle this right now? Seriously? I had to handle this every day. Every day when I threw up again in the toilet. When I couldn't eat because the kid inside of me seemed to hate me.

"And you think I can?" I asked, my voice raising. "This isn't all of my fault!"

"I know that. I was there, remember?"

"I wish I didn't." I spat back at him. "I was drunk. If I weren't, there is no possible way I would have made that mistake. Especially with you of all people." I was trying to hurt him. Much like he hurt me that morning.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have exactly chose you either." He said back. His voice wasn't raised like my own. He seemed much more calm than I was as well. I could just tell there was something going through his mind, but I didn't pry. While he might not have been angry with me, my blood was boiling with him. Damn these hormones for making me like this.

"I hate you." I seethed, standing up as quickly as possibly.

"No you don't." His hand was on my wrist, and he was trying to get me to sit back down. My eyes widened as they narrowed in on his grip. He slowly let go. "Sit back down, Puckerman." He rolled his eyes. I stomped my foot and rolled my eyes like a young child. "Wow, a baby having a baby." He spat out at me.

"Excuse me, but I wouldn't be having a baby if it weren't for your stupid sperm." I narrowed my eyes, anger still coursing through my veins.

This entire conversation sounded like a bunch of five year olds arguing. Well, aside from the few bad words here and there. I placed my hands on my hips, taking in a deep breath as I tried recompose myself. We needed to act like adults. I figured this would be all on me because I wasn't quite sure Hunter could even act like an adult at all.

"Look, if you want, you can pretend I'm not even pregnant. I'm not keeping the baby so it doesn't even matter." Except I was lying. Because deep down, even though I tried to show him I hated him, I wanted him to care. Silence enveloped us on the front porch as I took my previous seat, placing my hands on either side of my legs.

"Why not?" He asked, startling me a bit.

"Because I'm not ready." I looked down at my legs as I spoke. I hadn't been to the tanning bed in well over two months, so my skin was a lot more pale now than it had ever been. I guess it was one of those sacrifices of being pregnant. "And you aren't either."

"You're right. I'm not." With that, Hunter stood up and stalked back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

I welcomed the alone time as I laid back against the hard wood. Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions and I was just ready for it to all be over. Ready to find the perfect parent's. Ready for May so I could no longer be pregnant. I was just over it. All of it and honestly, it had just begun.


End file.
